By the Sword
by leiasky
Summary: FAM Zorro. An old enemy returns to learn Zorro’s true identity at whatever the cost.
1. Chapter 1

Title: By the Sword

Rated : PG

Synopsis: An old enemy returns to learn Zorro's true identity at whatever the cost.

Written: 11/05

Disclaimer: This story was written solely for the enjoyment of other Zorro fans and is not intended to infringe on any copyrights held by Goodman/Rosen Productions, New World Television, Zorro Productions, the estate of Johnston McCulley or anyone else.

* * *

**By the Sword**

Victoria looked especially weary as she walked around the tavern, collecting plates and pesos in preparation for closing. It was near siesta and it was clear to Diego that she truly needed to rest.

Diego hid a smile behind his glass, fondly remembering just why she was so weary. He was tired as well, but he had been able to sleep much later this morning and he hadn't had to contend with lancers tramping around the tavern all night.

"Siesta won't come too soon today, hmm?" Diego gave the woman he loved a kind smile as she stopped beside his table.

"Oh, Diego. Yes. I'm so tired."

Diego's smile reached his eyes. "I won't ask - why."

Victoria gasped at him, but her eyes held a twinkle that was not lost on her friend.

Diego leaned forward and winked conspiratorially. "Zorro is a lucky man."

A flush crept up her neck but Victoria was determined not to let Diego think he'd embarrassed her. And she didn't want him thinking that she and her masked man had done anything improper. For some unexplainable reason, it was important that Diego didn't think badly of her.

Victoria leaned down to look Diego in the eyes, determined to meet his surprising comment about Zorro with one of her own. "I hope he feels that way - when we are married, that is!"

Victoria turned away as Diego thought back to the evening that had caused her weariness.

"_Zorro!" Victoria's eyes brightened, as they always did when they fell on her masked love. _

_When she launched herself into his arms, he felt the all too familiar tug of his heart, as well as his body. He longed to make her his, in every way, but until his fight for justice had ended, there simply was no way. And - he reflected briefly - his fear of her rejection when she found out the true identity of her masked hero, kept his tongue effectively tied._

"_Ah, Querida," Zorro murmured into her hair as he held her close. He had begun to risk his life more often in attempts to see the woman he loved. As Diego, he was not permitted this type of contact, and he so craved it - more and more as of late._

_When Victoria tilted her head up to him, it was an invitation Zorro would have been a fool to refuse. Gloved hands pulled her tightly against him and his mouth covered hers in a gentle but passionate kiss._

_Victoria stood on tiptoe to reach around his neck, her head swimming with the feel of his lean, firm body pressed against her. Her fingers toyed with the dark strands barely visible at the edge of his mask and a heavy sigh escaped her as she longed to plunge her hands into his hair._

_Her desire threatened to burst through his carefully erected barriers and he knew he needed to pull away, now, before he allowed himself to give in to her sweet caress._

_But his desire to hold her, to kiss her, overrode his common sense and he quickly pulled off his gloves and laced his fingers through her dark curls. Gently he bought her closer, deepening the kiss until they were forced to part from lack of air._

_Victoria leaned against him, breathing heavily, her eyes glazed with the passion he knew had to be reflected in his own gaze._

"_How much I love you," he whispered, dropping his head to inhale the sweet fragrance of her hair._

"_Oh, Zorro," Victoria stared up at him, hope and longing in her eyes, "Why can't we be together? I love you so much. I want to be with you."_

"_There is nothing I want more than to make you my wife." He twirled a lock of dark hair around his finger. "You have my promise to do just that hidden upstairs."_

"_But when?" Victoria's eyes were moist and he knew if he said the wrong thing it would cause those as yet unshed tears to fall down her smooth, rosy cheeks. "It's been so long."_

"_I want it to be soon," Zorro assured, tilting her head so that he could press a gentle kiss to the corner of her eye. "Waiting is no more easier for me, I assure you."_

_Victoria's gaze dropped and Zorro knew that she was thinking about all of the other times he had said something similar, wondering when it would be their time to live their lives like normal people._

"_Soon, Querida, I promise."_

"_Why can't it be now?" When Victoria lifted her head, Zorro's heart plummeted into his boots. A lone tear had escaped and was making its way down her cheek._

_Like any other civilized man, he could not bear to see a woman cry, especially if that woman was the one whom he loved more than life. He lifted a finger to wipe away the tear and was surprised when her hand came over his and squeezed it tightly._

"_Why won't you trust me?"_

_Zorro inhaled deeply. What had turned out to be a simple quick visit was going to end up being far more. Victoria deserved more than stolen kisses in the back room of a kitchen, meaningful looks on a field of battle. She deserved every happiness a man could provide. And right now, she was hurting. He could not make her happy right now. He could not make himself happy._

"_It is not a matter of trust, Querida," Zorro began, lowering their hands. He brushed his fingers across her palm, the light caress as much of a distraction for him as it was for her. _

_Victoria shook her head but he raised his other hand and pressed long fingers against her lips when he knew she was about to protest. "If you knew my identity, would you look at me the same way when I rode into town? Would your concern transfer to my unmasked self if I were somehow injured? You know that the alcalde watches you like a hawk for clues. I've seen him."_

_Victoria's eyes widened, "You've - seen him watch me?"_

_Zorro smiled at this. "I watch you every day, my love. I cannot stay away."_

"_Do you come into the tavern to watch me?" Victoria asked._

_Zorro knew she was fishing for clues and he bent to press his lips to hers, in an effort to silence her questions as much as to prevent his having to answer._

_When they parted, Victoria gazed brightly up at him. "You do!"_

"_Victoria," Zorro began with a sigh," Do not think too closely. You may not like what you find."_

"_Is that why you won't tell me?" Victoria asked, stepping out of his arms._

_Zorro inwardly winced. Now he'd done it. That famous Escalante temper was about to be unleashed - on him, unfortunately. Admittedly, he deserved it._

_Zorro lowered his head and when he raised it, he could see the fire vanish from her eyes._

"_You're afraid I won't -" Victoria stopped and reached her hand up to flatten her hand against the side of his face. Her fingers rested on the black silk mask, while her wrist brushed across his bare cheek. "What do I have to do to convince you that I will love the man beneath this mask?"_

_Zorro couldn't find the right words. _

"_You must trust me. Isn't a relationship built on trust?"_

"_And friendship," Zorro answered automatically, remembering the many discussions he'd had with his father about love and marriage. _

"_Are we friends?" Victoria asked._

"_I'd like to think so." Zorro stared at her, his eyes boring deeply into her soul. If he admitted that they **were** friends, it would severely limit the number of men who could be suspected of being her masked love. 'Look at me, Victoria. You will know when the time is right. I think part of you already does.'_

_Before either of them could say anything further, they heard a commotion outside._

"_Look! Toronado!" A lancer called, alerting the rest of the garrison._

_Zorro sighed and swiftly kissed his ladylove. "Our time is always too short." He pulled his gloves from his belt and shoved his hands into them as he launched himself through an overhead window._

"_It doesn't have to be!" Victoria called and when he turned to blow her a kiss, his parting words floated around her like comforting blanket._

"_My love for you burns like a passionate fire and nothing will ever extinguish it. Never forget that."_

"Diego?"

The sound of her sweet voice calling his name drew Diego from his thoughts and the caballero shook his head. "What? Oh, I'm sorry, Victoria, what were you saying?"

"And here I thought daydreaming was for boys Felipe's age." Victoria shot Diego an amused grin.

As much as Diego tried, he could not force himself to lower his eyes and give her an embarrassed smile. Instead, he decided on a different approach. "Oh no, I assure you, daydreaming is not solely a pastime for the young."

It was Victoria who stared at him as her friend returned her steady gaze. Victoria gave him what he considered to be an embarrassed smile, before turning away to collect a few more plates on her tray. He knew she was thinking about what had happened last evening, just as he was..

"Have a meeting with that masked lover of yours today, Señorita?" de Soto leaned against the bar sipping his wine.

"What I do with my time is none of your business, Alcalde," Victoria shot back and then instantly had a smile for a departing customer.

"Anything involving that masked fiend is my business."

Diego leaned forward to listen as his father walked in and sat himself next to his son.

"Is that why you insisted on lancers standing guard _inside_ my tavern last night?" Victoria whirled on the alcalde, her eyes blazing. "You should know that none of my overnight guests slept well. Your men were _far_ from quiet. And they ate _all_ of my leftovers!"

Alejandro shot his son an amused grin. "What's she laying into de Soto about this morning?"

"He's paranoid about Zorro, as usual," was Diego's only response as he watched the woman he loved stand up to the highest-ranking military official in the pueblo.

Alejandro laughed. "Ah, yes, of course. What else would it be?"

Victoria collected the remainder of the plates and stood at the door, holding it open so as to give de Soto a hint that he should be leaving.

"Oh no," de Soto glanced around the tavern and smiled. "We have a few things to discuss."

Victoria sighed and rubbed her eyes. "Alcalde. I'm tired. Your men kept me up all night. I would like to take a siesta."

"Ha! I'm sure it was not my men who kept you awake all night," De Soto nodded to Mendoza as he walked into the tavern.

Victoria scowled and narrowed her eyes at the alcalde. "Just what is that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, I'm sure you can fill in what I have left unsaid."

Diego slowly rose to his feet, intent on correcting the alcalde's implication. But he was interrupted by Victoria's exploding temper.

She released the door, and whirled on the alcalde. The very air sizzled around her body as she hissed, "Zorro has never been anything but a gentleman with me! And it would be none of your business what I do! You have no right to rule over my life like some - some overbearing dictator!"

Diego, distracted by the thought of keeping Victoria up all night with dreams of Zorro, completely missed the cloaked man who confidently strode into the tavern, shutting and bolting the door behind him.

"It is my duty to protect this pueblo from -"

"And a fine job you have done of it, Señor!"

Victoria's eyes shot darts at the cloaked man as Mendoza and de Soto turned to stare at the cloaked figure.

Diego pushed himself to his feet and made his way, unnoticed, to Victoria's side, as the man pushed the hood back from his face and raised his blade.

"You!" Mendoza gulped.

"Get out of my tavern!" Victoria began, taking a step forward. "You are not welcome here!"

Diego wrapped long fingers around her arm to keep her from progressing forward and she shot him an annoyed glance that would have withered most men.

"The señorita was just closing for siesta, Señor." de Soto said, reaching down to draw his own blade but the tip of the other man's dipped to slice through the alcalde's pristine gloves and into his skin, drawing blood.

"Clearly, you do not know who I am. Allow me to introduce myself." The man bowed elegantly and swept his blade through the alcalde's belt, dropping his sword to the floor with a loud clang. "I - am Sir Miles Thackery. And you, my dear people, will be my prisoners until such time as you provide me with the identity of that masked bandit known as Zorro."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

De Soto snorted in disgust. "Do you think that man would still be alive if I knew his identity?"

Thackery turned and smiled, a cold, calculated smile that sent tendrils of fear straight down Diego's spine. This was no man to be trifled with. He was a deadly master swordsman who was feared in this pueblo already - and had been driven out years ago by Zorro himself. Such a man would not have returned unless he was certain he could best the masked man on the field of battle.

Diego quickly glanced around, looking for a way he could slip out of the room.

"Well, you had better think long and hard about it, Señor Alcalde." Thackery turned to Diego. "I believe we have some unfinished business as well, Señor." Sliding the tip of his boot beneath de Soto's sword belt, he tossed it into the air toward Diego who, in his distraction while trying to find a way out of the tavern, nearly missed catching the scabbard.

"Sir," Alejandro pushed himself away from his table and put himself between Thackery and his son. "You cannot expect Diego to -"

Thackery extended his arm and pressed his blade against Alejandro's throat. "You will move out of the way, Señor or you will be the first to die today."

Diego stepped forward and pulled his father away. "Father. Don't. He is the best swordsman in the territory, excepting Zorro; do not challenge him."

Alejandro whirled on his son. A myriad of emotions crossed his face, but in the jumble of words fighting to be said first, all that came out was "_You_ did!"

Diego drew himself to his full height. "He insulted a lady."

"Yes, I know, but -!" Alejandro's words trailed away as his thoughts raced. How was his son going to survive a second duel with this man? He had been surprisingly shocked and proud the first time his son had stood up to this Englishman, but now he was upset that Diego could so calmly accept that he was going to be dueling this man for his very life. He had to make Diego understand how afraid he was because the boy obviously wasn't thinking clearly. "He is going to kill you for it. "

"Kill is such a - harsh term, don't you think?" A smug smile crossed Thackery's face as his gaze traveled from Diego to Alejandro and back again. "I would say I would like to show him the - error of his ways."

A small movement behind him caught his attention and Thackery whirled and thrust his blade into de Soto's thigh.

The alcalde crumpled to the floor with a cry, Mendoza dropping to his knees to help his wounded commander.

Thackery raised his blade toward Diego while turning his attention to Victoria, "Get some rope, now! If you don't return quickly, one of these men will die."

Victoria hurried to the storeroom and returned in no time with Thackery's request. She scowled at him, threw it at his feet and backed away.

"Know that I have no reservations over killing a woman to get what I want," Thackery said coldly before turning to Mendoza. "What are you waiting for, you bumbling fool? Tie them! And make sure the knots are tight."

Mendoza tied de Soto and Alejandro to opposite posts, and when he came to Victoria, he bound her to the post at the bottom of the stairs.

"Now sit," Thackery indicated with a nod of his head where he wanted the Sergeant to go and roughly tied the man's arms behind his back and shoved him to the floor.

He turned slowly to face Diego, who was standing with his arms at his sides, one hand clutching de Soto's sheathed blade.

"Now, Señor, defend yourself!" Thackery raised his blade and advanced, giving Diego no choice but to unsheath his own blade and bring it up in defense.

Diego's mind whirled. He could not let this man tyrannize this pueblo again. But he could not risk his secret coming out, not in front of the alcalde and Mendoza. Diego backed away, trying to lead his opponent into the privacy of the kitchen, where he could quickly defeat Thackery and call it luck. But the Englishman apparently wanted the others to witness his defeat, and it was impossible for Diego to take the fight out of the taproom without revealing his skill. All he could do was defend himself as clumsily as possible. He briefly considered simply turning and running out the back door, so that he could return as Zorro, but he did not want to leave those he loved alone with Thackery for a single minute. It was difficult not to show his prowess with the blade as he parried one well-executed move after another. Thackery had learned much since his last visit to the pueblo. His technique was more refined and it was clear he had studied from several different instructors.

"Be careful, son!" Alejandro called as he struggled with his bonds. He didn't want to lose his son today - especially not to a madman like Miles Thackery.

Diego could not feign a twisted ankle this time but he couldn't afford to be the center of attention - not now. Recognizing Thackery's next move for what it was, Diego allowed himself to be disarmed and pressed himself back against the wall.

"All too easy," Thackery said arrogantly. "Be glad I do not wish to kill you at this time. Perhaps once I have Zorro, I will show you the error you made in challenging me."

Diego stared at the Englishman, refusing to look away. Unfortunately for Diego, Thackery considered this an additional challenge to his easy victory and held his blade at Diego's throat.

"Do you have something you would like to say to me?"

"No."

"It is _so_ good to be welcomed back to this pueblo with open arms," Thackery stared down his nose at his opponent, flicking his wrist so that his blade trailed a thin line of blood across Diego's cheek.

Diego winced but gave no other indication of pain but he could hear Victoria gasp and could feel the blood trickle hotly down his cheek. Before Diego had a chance to consider a retaliatory move, Thackery's sword guard connected solidly with his temple. As blackness descended like a blanket around his consciousness, Diego wondered why he didn't act quicker and disarm his opponent. Even if it revealed a carefully guarded secret to those who wanted him dead, those he loved would be safe from this tyrant bent on getting what he wanted no matter what the cost.

Diego was not unconscious for long, but he was disabled long enough for Thackery to tie his arms painfully behind his back and then around a post nearest the bar, and farthest away from Victoria.

"Now then, I have worked up a bit of a thirst." Thackery swiftly cut the ropes binding Victoria to her post and dragged her to her feet. "Get me something to drink, and something to eat."

Victoria glanced at Diego, concern for his injuries warring with her rebellious mind. "Get it your–"

"Victoria," Diego said softly. His eyes were barely open and it was clear the blow to his head had stunned him.

She turned and looked at her friend, her eyes burning with rebellious fire. But when she saw the warning look in his eyes, she instantly closed her mouth. There would be a time for resistance, but that time was not now. She also wondered at the unaccustomed look in Diego's eyes. It wasn't fear, as she would have expected of her peaceful friend. And while there was pain in his gaze, there was something else, too. Something she couldn't quite put her finger on. And she didn't have time to further reflect as Thackery swatted her on the backside with his blade, impatient for his meal.

Without another word, Victoria swept into the kitchen to fetch her captor his food and drink.

Thackery followed her, watching carefully as she ladled some stew into a bowl, cut a loaf of bread and set utensils onto a nearby tray.

When she glanced up, she saw him watching her with an amused grin.

"Afraid I'm going to poison your food?" Victoria snapped, placing everything on a tray and holding it between them.

Thackery tilted his head, considering her question. "The thought had crossed my mind."

Victoria brushed passed him and deposited the tray on the first table she encountered in the taproom. Backing away, she glared darts at him. "Don't worry, Señor. I wouldn't use poison to kill you. I would use a very dull knife."

Alejandro's eyes widened, hoping he did not just hear that comment come from Victoria's lips. He stared at her, his tone full of warning. "Victoria –"

Diego closed his eyes and groaned. His head throbbed and he prayed that Victoria would use the common sense he knew she possessed and say no more. Instead, she moved to his side and tilted his head, trying to get a better look at his injuries. He welcomed her sweet touch and it meant that she was further away from the Englishman. He grunted softly at the sharp pain that shot through his temple.

Thackery laughed and lifted a wooden spoon from the tray. "I must know. Why a _dull_ knife?"

Victoria glanced up, her eyes narrowed in hatred and disgust. "Because it would _hurt_ more."

Diego groaned and leaned his head heavily into her hand, hoping that if he pretended to hurt more than he truly did, Victoria would not give Thackery further reason to harm her.

Thackery laughed at the comment and dipped the spoon into the stew. "I welcome you to try." He took a seat and grinned smugly. "My – interrogations will begin once I've finished my meal."

* * *

The blow echoed through the taproom, drawing the attention of everyone in the room.

Diego knew that the man wanted to know Zorro's identity, but he hadn't expected Thackery to actually torture his captives to get that information. From the Englishman's entire bearing, such actions seemed beneath him. But Diego well knew what desperation could drive a man to do. He suddenly regretted not disarming Thackery when he had the chance. He had misjudged his opponent and now his father was going to pay for that mistake.

Thackery held Alejandro by the collar, and was about to slap the older man again when Diego demanded that he stop.

"And do _you_ have the information I seek?" Thackery raised a curious eyebrow.

"No. But if you must harm someone to feel superior, then harm me."

Thackery pushed Alejandro to the floor and slowly stood. "Now why would I do that? He is not as strong, as fit, it will be far easier to beat him until one of you gives me what I want to know. _You_ have a higher pain threshold."

Thackery glanced down at Alejandro and landed a well-placed kick to his ribs. Alejandro grunted at the pain that rushed through his chest as Thackery knelt again and drew the back of his hand across Alejandro's face with a sharp slap.

Blood trickled from the older man's cut lip and his eye was already beginning to bruise from the first blow. Alejandro's breath was still unsteady after the surprise of being kicked in the gut as he braced himself for the next blow.

"Don Alejandro doesn't know the answer to your question!" Victoria finally cried. "None of us do!"

"I suppose you wouldn't tell me if you did know, now would you?"

Victoria swallowed a sob as she watched Alejandro pull himself up, with difficulty, to lean against the post. She couldn't bear to see the man she oftentimes thought of as a father hurt in such a brutal way. As much as it hurt to watch this happen, even if she knew Zorro's identity, she would not reveal it. But Thackery didn't need to know that. Victoria met her captor's eyes with a steady "Yes - I would."

Diego blinked in surprise and stared at Victoria. Was she saying this in hopes that Thackery would go easy on his father? Diego struggled slowly with his bonds, wincing as the tightly tied rope bit further into his bare wrists.

He watched Victoria's unwavering gaze and wondered if she had figured out Zorro's identity. Would she truly reveal it to save someone she loved? Diego sighed softly. This was why she could never know. A reason among many.

Thackery turned toward de Soto. "See now, you obviously don't want to learn this bandit's identity badly enough. All it takes is a little pain and -"

"Zorro will come," Victoria said confidently. "And when he does, you will wish you had never come back to Los Angeles!"

Diego closed his eyes and groaned.

When Thackery knelt beside Victoria and squeezed her cheeks tightly between a gloved hand, Diego felt a protective rage begin to boil his blood. He wouldn't let that man hurt Victoria or his father, not to get something as simple as a name.

"Señor -" Diego began.

Thackery whirled on Diego. "If you do not have a name to give me, be silent!"

Diego fell silent, but continued to stare at Thackery through narrowed eyes. After a moment, the man shot Diego a malicious smile and stood. "I will get his identity out of you, one way or another."

Thackery went back to his food and took a few bites.

Diego shifted his eyes to Victoria who was staring at him, clearly unused to the tone he had just used with their captor. Diego uncomfortably diverted his gaze and searched his father's bloodied face. He was conscious, but Diego could tell that he was in pain. He worked feverishly at the knots that bound him. If he could get free, he would stop Thackery from inflicting any more pain even if it meant revealing his abilities. The only alternative was to tell him the truth, while bound, and that, Diego felt, was not the wisest of ideas.

When Thackery had finished his meal, he returned to his interrogation of Alejandro. He struck him once again across the face and when that produced no answers to his questions, he stood and retrieved a long, dark item from beneath his cloak. He unfurled the long leather whip and stood over De Soto.

Diego felt a fear he seldom experienced rising in his gut, and when Thackery cut de Soto's bonds and demanded that he stand, Diego realized those fears were about to become reality.

"No! Stop this!" Diego demanded but Thackery ignored him.

"I do so detest sullying my hands with blood." Thackery forced the handle of the whip into de Soto's hands and pushed him to stand over Alejandro. "One lash, maybe two, and then perhaps one of you will give me the information I require."

"I will not whip Don Alejandro," de Soto said, favoring his injured leg.

The tip of Thackery's blade flew to his neck. "One flick of my wrist and you won't have to worry about moving ever again."

De Soto lowered his gaze and turned toward Alejandro. Sad eyes reflected his unvoiced apology for what he was about to do and he closed them once more in hopes that his captor would not force him to do this.

"Get on with it!"

Diego pulled at his ropes, fury coloring his cheeks. He couldn't allow this to happen.

"Stop!" Diego demanded with a resigned sigh. "I will tell you what you want to know."

Victoria stared at Diego and De Soto turned and raised a skeptical eyebrow.

Thackery merely glanced at Diego, saying, "You have already assured me that you do not have the information I seek."

Victoria similarly tugged at her bonds. "You can't do this!"

"Oh, I most certainly can," Thackery didn't even give Victoria the courtesy of looking at her. Instead, to de Soto, he said, "Do I need to spill a little of your blood first?"

De Soto closed his eyes and drew his arm back. "Do it! Now!"

"No!" Diego cried but still Thackery ignored him.

"Two lashes. Very quick. It hurts less, I understand." Thackery laughed and demanded, yet again, that de Soto do as he commanded.

Diego gave his bonds one last tug and realized that he could not free himself in time. His shout of 'I am Zorro!" was drowned out by Victoria's cries, mingled with Mendoza's, as the whip cracked across Alejandro's back.

Alejandro bit his lip, refusing to cry out. He squeezed his eyes shut and prayed that neither his son nor Victoria would have to endure this pain.

"Stop! Listen to me – please!" Diego cried, but Thackery ignored him and ordered de Soto to strike Alejandro again.

Tears rolled out from beneath Alejandro's tightly closed eyes and a grunt of pain escaped his lips at the blow. He had been beaten worse while he was a soldier, he could take this. He was probably the only one in the room, excepting, perhaps, the man now wielding the whip, who _could_.

"_Stop_!" Zorro's voice echoed through the taproom and de Soto lowered his arm and turned his attention toward Diego.

Victoria stared at her friend, her eyes wide with shock as she recognized that commanding tone.

Alejandro struggled to turn his head toward the voice and blinked back the tears stinging his eyes as they met those of his son. They conveyed a deep apology but an even deeper rage toward the man who so cavalierly inflicted pain upon the innocent to satisfy his own pride.

"I will give you what you seek," Diego said resignedly, his eyes moist but burning with unfathomable anger.

TBC

Trollie - I trust now you've gotten a synopsis of the episode from a few people. :) Thackery doesn't get his in the way you might expect . . .

Beverly - hopefully this chapter is as enjoyable as the first. And yes, you are correct on who Thackery is.

Uhm. What - Tereric posted a synopsis. Hope that helps:)

Katherine - Thanks. All the credit for that goes to my marvelous beta reader.

Aurelia30 - Fun, oh yes, though you may not think so by the end of this story. :)

Rena - glad you liked the first chapter. Hope you like the rest as much.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Alejandro's breath stopped - not because of the pain reverberating across his back – but at the unusual display of his son's temper, seemingly snapping before their very eyes. It had been a long time since Alejandro had been at the receiving end of that vehement glare and the father swallowed nervously as he waited for the announcement he suddenly knew would come from his son's lips. It wouldn't be a surprise. He had known his son's secret somehow, since the day Gilberto had died.

"Now, isn't that better?" Thackery took a step toward Diego as the caballero's eyes shifted toward de Soto.

De Soto nodded as he caught Diego's small gesture for what it was and raised his arm to crack the whip across Thackery's sword arm.

But the master swordsman anticipated the move and deftly sliced the whip as it sailed through the air. His blade caught and ripped into de Soto's chest, drawing a line of blood across the man's coat. A swift fist to the jaw aided in the alcalde's unconscious descent to the floor.

"Alcalde!" Mendoza cried as the man fell, the handle of the now much shorter whip rolling out of his motionless hands.

Thackery stared down at de Soto's body and sneered. "That was foolish." He walked slowly toward Diego, "The name. Now. And do not lie to me or the lovely señorita is next."

Diego closed his eyes and inhaled slowly. When he opened them again, a different Diego de la Vega sat before Thackery. The _real_ Diego. The passionate fire for justice burned in his eyes, and Diego could hear Victoria gasp as she stared at him.

She recognized that look. It was one Zorro often employed when forced to deal with a particularly troublesome bandit. The transformation that had come over Diego was instantaneous and Victoria wondered at it even as she stared, unblinking, at him.

Diego forced himself not to look at the woman he loved. Disgust at the situation now presented to him rose like bile in the back of his throat. He remained silent until Thackery took another step closer and demanded the name.

"I am Zorro." Diego said simply, his voice steady.

Thackery laughed. "Do you take me for a fool?"

"If the boot fits -"

Even Victoria inhaled sharply as the quick, uncustomary retort came from Diego's lips.

Thackery's eyes narrowed. "Perhaps I was remiss in not ending your life earlier."

"Untie me."

There was nothing left of the meek, weak-willed Diego. Zorro sat before them now and Thackery, slowly, unbelievably, began to realize it.

Thackery raised his blade and pointed it at Diego's heart. "I could run you through right now."

"What little sense of honor you possess won't permit you." Diego allowed a small smile to turn the corner of his mouth.

When Thackery didn't answer, Diego continued, hoping to bait his opponent into freeing him and giving in to his anger. "Zorro bested you, Señor. You returned to challenge him, did you not?"

Thackery stared down at Diego waiting for the caballero to continue.

"Then untie me and let's finish this!" Diego hissed, holding up his bound hands.

"Yes," Thackery said slowly, raising his blade to slice through the ropes binding Diego to the post. "I think we _shall_ finish this."

Diego got slowly to his feet and allowed himself one look at Victoria before directing his full attention on his opponent. He didn't need to say a word. The apology for the years of secrecy was in his eyes, as was his love.

Victoria swallowed hard. She didn't believe it. Zorro just hadn't heard about what had happened yet; he would come and free them. And yet - some part of her accepted Diego's admission without question. The part of her that had known all along, had suspected on certain occasions, but simply pushed the thought aside as too truly unbelievable to be true. Her friend couldn't have hidden such a secret from her for so long!

Yes, he could. If his life, her life, and the lives of everyone he loved depended on it.

Her emotions ran wildly from shock to denial to fear and back again, but as she gazed at the undisguised love in Diego's eyes, she was filled with the undeniable knowledge that this _was_ the man she loved - that she had always loved. She couldn't lose him today. Not before she had the chance to tell him that she _did_ love the man behind the mask!

Diego could see Victoria's lips move but could hear nothing but the sound of his heart beating rapidly against his chest. Diego regarded Thackery with a twisted grin, a customary sight on Zorro's lips but startling to be seen on Diego's.

Then their moment was over and the battle for his very life had begun.

Thackery tossed de Soto's sheathed blade to Diego, who expertly and deftly unsheathed and saluted the man in the blink of an eye.

Mendoza's eyes were wide and his voice small as he muttered, "Madre de Dios" so low no one could hear.

Conflicted emotions rushed through Alejandro as he watched the scene unfold before his very eyes. His son was Zorro! A thought he had resisted until today. He had suspected at times but then Diego would do or say something completely opposite of the masked man. Of course, now he knew that was part of the ruse. Fear flickered in the proud father's eyes for a brief moment before he truly realized that his son could handle this Englishman with ease. What the boy may not be able to handle were the consequences of this very public revelation of his secret.

The two circled one another, two predators looking for the first sign of weakness in their prey. Thackery impatiently advanced first, and Diego easily sidestepped and parried the attack.

Victoria's eyes were drawn to the scene unfolding before her. She watched as the man she loved defended himself with precise, calculated movements. Not once did he go on the offensive and Victoria had to remind herself that this was Zorro; he knew what he was doing.

But it wasn't just Zorro standing before her. It was her dear but incompetent friend Diego, holding a blade no one in the pueblo would have ever thought him capable of wielding. Victoria couldn't help but fear for him. Zorro and Diego had not melted into one man as yet, and some part of her expected to see the masked man swing down from the ceiling any moment to rescue them.

The clang of steel on steel echoed through the room, and soon, there was a pounding on the door as customers waiting outside for the tavern to reopen heard the familiar sounds of swordplay.

"You prevailed last time simply because I was in the midst of toying with that inept alcalde. Had I realized I faced an opponent worthy of my skill, you can be certain that match would have ended very differently." Thackery executed an accurate and precise move that would have instantly disarmed a less talented man. But Diego twisted his blade into the correct direction and stepped away, keeping his blade and his life intact.

"No. I humiliated you," Diego stated matter-of-factly. "And your pride will not allow you to admit it."

After another perfectly blocked parry, Diego added, "I did so enjoy it." His eyes brightened with each step, each parry. He could sense Thackery's annoyance with himself and his inability to bring about a swift and satisfying end to this duel.

"When I run my blade through your heart, I will whip your father until he begs me for mercy and then _take_ that pretty little barmaid over one of these dusty, dirty tables. A fitting place for one such as she!"

Diego's eyes flashed and his arm shook with barely his barely restrained temper. He had never come so close to giving into to anger. Then Victoria's voice penetrated the rage clouding his mind. She begged him to not listen to Thackery's words.

"He knows he's losing, Diego!" Victoria cried, remembering the lesson on angering one's opponent that Zorro had taught alcalde Ramon when Thackery was last driven out of the pueblo. "Don't listen to him!"

Diego knew she was right, but that didn't stop him from wanting to carve the man's disgusting tongue out with the dullest knife he could find. Beads of sweat trickled down his face and he winced as it reached the cut, open and bleeding anew, along his cheek.

Thackery was the most talented adversary Diego had ever faced, and if he were not careful, he was going to lose this duel - and his life. But he had one thing on his side that Thackery could not begin to understand. He had the love of his family giving him support with their simple presence. Diego knew that his father was watching, seeing a new side of his son that he was certain the older man never knew existed.

He knew that Victoria and Mendoza were watching with wide, frightened eyes. And while Felipe had no knowledge of the momentous events taking place, the thought of all of the help the boy had given him over the years strengthened his resolve. He had to win this battle for his life - for his father, for Victoria, for Felipe, and for all those who depended on Zorro. He had played the indolent fool long enough and circumstance had brought them to this point in their lives. It was time to set Zorro aside and let Diego come to the rescue.

Thackery raised his blade and lunged, faster than the eye could follow, but Diego corrected his stance and at the last moment, stepped aside, Thackery's blade catching his arm, rather than imbedding itself his chest.

Thackery laughed shakily, masking his surprise that Diego had just narrowly avoided ending their duel. The smile faded from the Englishman's face as Diego pressed forward. A quick flick of his wrist drew the borrowed blade across Thackery's forearm, clearly intended to disarm the man.

"That is for my father," Diego said sharply and before Thackery could see the next move to parry, Diego's blade caught his shirtfront and ripped into the material, causing Thackery to stumble backwards in pain. "That is for the alcalde." Diego pressed forward, driving Thackery back. With a swift twist of his wrist, Diego disarmed Thackery, sending his blade into the wall. "And that, is for me."

The last thing an astonished Thackery saw was the angry caballero's fist flying into his face.

Diego stpped backward, quickly sliding his sword toward Mendoza, as the door burst open and lancers rushed into the tavern. He turned and knelt immediately at his father's side and glanced up at the closest lancer. "Go get the doctor, quickly!"

The lancer took one look around the room, stared at the blood covering Diego's face, at the alcalde lying motionless on the floor, and Alejandro's bloodstained back. The wide-eyed lancer stumbled into people in his haste to get out of the tavern.

Mendoza was untied first and pushed himself to his feet, struggling with the knowledge that had been revealed to him today. He stumbled over to Victoria's side and cut her ropes with the blade Diego had so kindly tossed to him. Victoria thanked the Sergeant with a kind look and hurried to Diego's side.

Mendoza turned to issue orders to the lancers, who all stood looking dumbly around the room, unsure of what to do next.

Victoria rested her hand gently on Diego's shoulder, asking, without words, what he needed her to do.

The lancers pushed the peasants outside and closed the tavern doors as Mendoza turned to Corporal Sepulveda and issued an order that caused both Diego and Victoria to glance up at him and smile gratefully.

Mendoza pointed to the unconscious Thackery. "I want that man bound and taken to jail. Keep two lancers on him at all times. And - gag him."

* * *

Victoria hurried into the kitchen to prepare something to clean the injured men's wounds while Diego spoke with his father.

"Diego . . ." Alejandro said with eyes filled with mingled pride and pain.

"Not now, Father," Diego replied softly, but firmly. "We need to treat your injuries. Can you stand?"

"I'm - fine, Diego." With his son's help, the older man gained his feet. "I can walk." But Alejandro stumbled, his strength giving out and his eyes closing in pain.

"Yes, of course you can," Diego said, the sarcastic edge to his voice masking his emotion. "Lean on me. I will support you."

Alejandro said nothing more, simply concentrated on his breathing and making it upstairs before his strength gave out completely. There was so much he wanted to say to Diego. His chest swelled with so much pride for his son but the pain was scrambling his thoughts. Perhaps once he was lying down, he could remember everything he wanted to say, all of the apologies he wanted to make.

When Victoria returned with a bowl of water and clean rags, she stared sadly at Diego's back as he whispered soothingly to his father.

Diego was kneeling beside the bed, Alejandro lying on his stomach, as Diego carefully removed the torn material from his father's back.

Victoria could hear Alejandro's breath hiss between his teeth and as she drew closer, could see the pain etched onto his face as well. She deposited the basin of water and the rags on the bedside table and asked Diego what she could do.

To her great surprise, he asked her to go check on de Soto. His injuries were probably far more severe than Alejandro's. Victoria did as Diego asked, wondering briefly at his motive before remembering that he _was_ Zorro, he cared for every living being equally - and as such, would be more concerned for the man who had been injured worse, even if that man was a sworn enemy. Victoria rested a comforting hand on Diego's shoulder and he smiled gratefully up at her, even covered her hand briefly with his own, before she left.

De Soto was moaning quite loudly when Victoria arrived and Mendoza was doing his best to calm the man, but it was clear he was in great pain.

"When he's more awake, give him some wine, in slow sips," Victoria instructed a very nervous Mendoza. She helped Mendoza remove the alcalde's torn jacket and shirt, wincing as the man groaned with each touch of the injury that spanned his entire chest. It was still bleeding and Victoria was worried that he would die from blood loss. She took over, pushing aside her anger for this man unreasonably bent on ending the life of the man she loved. De Soto's refusal to harm Alejandro had softened her dislike of him somewhat and she worked carefully, cleaning and pressing rags against the wound to stop the blood flow. When she poured alcohol over it, de Soto screamed, arching off the bed and putting additional strain on Mendoza as he struggled to hold the alcalde's arms away from his chest.

Victoria gave Mendoza and the soldier who waited inside more instructions and left, eager to return to Diego's side.

When Victoria returned to Alejandro's room, her heart broke for the pain and anguish she could see in Diego's eyes. He gently dabbed at the deep cuts made by the lash across his father's back. While the wounds had begun to close, Diego's ministrations had opened them again so that they bled anew.

"I want them to bleed, father," Diego explained. "It will help push out any infection."

"I - understand," Alejandro said weakly, his eyes fluttering open and closed with each dab of the wet rag on his skin. "And - I want you to know -"

"Father, save your strength," Diego said softly.

"Not until I've - said my piece," Alejandro insisted, his breath hissing between his teeth as Diego cleaned his wounds.

TBC

Smithcrafter – oh, they eventually believe him :)

Trollie – you know I always have to hurt someone in my stories! This time its just physical and not emotional . . .

Classic Cowboy – he gets his chance in this chapter :)

WolfDaughter – Oh yes, he's in the mood for a fight. His pride won't let him kill Diego while he's tied up.

Aurelia30 – well 'everyone' won't know – yet. A certain someone is unconscious.

Jkl88 – That was my beta's suggestion entirely. It worked really well!

MadaMag – De Soto is currently unconscious. But that won't keep him from discovering Diego's little secret . . .

Beverly – well, not all of the chapters are real big cliffhangers. I don't think this one is. There are 8 chapters to this story, so – the fun will continue for a while longer.

Katherine – glad you liked the last chapter. Hope you like this one as well.

Vanessa – Ohh, someone new! Thanks for the review. Glad you're liking it so far.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Diego fell silent and Victoria stood uncomfortably to the side, wondering if she should not be hearing this conversation between father and son. She started to move away but Alejandro weakly called out to her.

"Stay, Victoria. Please."

Diego glanced up briefly and offered her a small, sad smile as she closed and latched the door.

"I have never been so - proud of you as I was today," Alejandro began, hoping that as long as he spoke, it would distract him from the pain.

"You were _whipped_, Father. And I could have stopped it with three simple words." The disgust with himself was evident in Diego's voice.

Victoria raised her hand and rested it on Diego's forearm, silently asking him to listen. She suspected he felt responsible for his father's condition but she also knew that, if Alejandro felt at all like she did, that he accepted the price he'd had to pay to keep his son's secret.

"And if your secret had been revealed at any other time, we would _all_ be dead, son. It was - convenient - that de Soto was unconscious."

"And Mendoza won't tell a soul." Victoria added with a confident smile.

"I'm sure he won't mean to, but it will come out - probably sooner than we all hope," Diego said with a sad smile. Mendoza was a good friend, but this information in his hands would surely find its way out at the most inconvenient moment.

"He won't betray you." Victoria insisted.

"Nor will we," Alejandro added. "The price for keeping this secret was well worth the pain."

Diego shook his head, refusing to believe he could have done nothing to prevent his father's injuries, but Victoria squeezed his arm. He gave the woman he loved a defeated look and turned his attention back to his father.

"You did the right thing. It's over now. And we can get on with our lives." Alejandro lifted his head as far off the bed as he could and smiled pointedly at Victoria and at her hand resting on his son's arm. "Together."

Diego slowly turned his head to look at the woman he loved and said softly, "I hope so."

Victoria smiled warmly at him before nodding to Alejandro. "Yes. Together."

Alejandro smiled and closed his eyes. He was so very tired. But his son was alive, and it was clear that Victoria loved him, and that was really all that mattered. His family would go on, even if he was not around to see it.

"Diego, let me do this," Victoria took the cloth out of his hands. "The doctor hasn't arrived yet and you are the most qualified to look at the alcalde's wounds."

Diego nodded and closed his hand around hers, a moment of silent understanding passing between them. Affection sizzled in the air but went unvoiced - for now. The words could wait until the danger had ended.

Doctor Hernandez arrived a few minutes later and hurried into the room. Victoria glanced up at him as he immediately opened his bag and began removing items.

"Diego is with the alcalde. He was hurt much worse."

Diego appeared in the doorframe and called the doctor's name softly. The older man nodded and followed caballero into the other room, where a barely conscious, moaning Ignacio de Soto lay.

Hernandez winced when he noticed the cut running the length of the man's chest and the blood staining his upper thigh.

"It wasn't as deep as I feared, but it will need to be stitched closed," Diego advised as the doctor began to examine his patient. "If you don't have need of my help, I would like to return to my father's side."

The doctor nodded. "I will call should I need your aid."

Diego nodded and returned to his father's room, allowing the doctor peace and quiet as he worked to keep infection out of his patient's lacerated body.

When the doctor finally made it into Alejandro's room, he took careful note of the older caballero's condition. Diego had cleaned the wounds well, and they were not deep enough to require stitching.

Victoria pulled Diego back to sit in a chair beside the bed so that he would not be in the way as the doctor worked. She took a damp rag and brushed it across his cheek, wiping away the now dried blood.

He winced as she rubbed it and she flattened her hand against his other cheek so that she could press a little harder without his head moving.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

He said nothing, only dropped his eyes to watch her mouth so very close to his. He wanted to take her in his arms and relax into her embrace, but he didn't know if she would permit such a thing. She had just learned his greatest secret. She was bound to be upset with him over keeping it from her.

But, to his surprise, it appeared she had read his mind. So he inhaled sharply when she leaned forward and ever so gently, and quickly - due to their audience - brushed her mouth against his.

Diego stared at her for a long moment before a long, low groan came from the bed, drawing his attention away from Victoria's lovely face.

"Father?" Diego moved quickly past Victoria and knelt at his father's side. He took the older man's hand and squeezed it gently.

"He's feverish," the doctor said with a sigh. "He would be much more comfortable at the hacienda but I want to make sure that the medication I have given him for the pain has had enough time to take effect."

"I have an old Indian remedy at the hacienda that will ease the pain and make him sleep," Diego offered.

"Good. Administer it to him." The doctor stood and reached up to look at Diego's cheek. "Now sit down so I can take a look at _your_ injuries."

Diego moved back and reluctantly resumed his seat. As the doctor glanced over the caballero's torso, he realized that Diego was far more injured than he let on. He drew Diego to his feet and motioned for the younger man to follow. "Let your father sleep. I will examine you in one of the other rooms."

Victoria hurried ahead of them carrying her rags and a basin of water. Setting it on the table, she turned as Diego and the doctor entered.

"Thank you, Victoria."

The young woman nodded and stepped aside as the doctor pushed Diego to sit on the bed. At his wince, Hernandez's eyes narrowed. "Take the shirt off."

"I'll be fine, doctor," Diego answered, turning his face so that the doctor could get a better look at his cut cheek.

"_Off_. Now."

The doctor's tone left no room for argument and Diego slowly attempted to unbutton his shirt. Now that he was sitting down, his body relaxing, the tension was rushing out of his body. He was instantly tired, and hungry and thirsty, and for some reason, he couldn't do something as simple as unbutton his own shirt.

Victoria moved to Diego's side immediately and helped him, while the doctor looked on with a curiously raised eyebrow.

If they were any other couple, propriety would have dictated that the doctor pry them apart. But the doctor knew Diego's secret, and he suspected that Victoria did too, now. After the bits and pieces he'd overheard about what had happened, it was no surprise.

He remained silent until Victoria pulled the shirt off his shoulders and rolled it into a tight ball. That was a piece of clothing Diego would never wear again.

"These wounds have bled well, but I'm still concerned about infection setting in." Hernandez bandaged the cut on his arm, and then dabbed at the swelling cheek. "I'm afraid there may be a scar. The cut went quite deep."

"I know," Diego answered as the doctor administered a herb scented paste to the cut to help prevent infection.

"Now lay back and get some rest. It might be best for you all to stay here tonight rather than try to go back to the hacienda." Hernandez turned to Victoria, "Could you make some soup, something light, to eat?"

"Yes, I'll get to it right away." Victoria glanced one more time at Diego, who had leaned back and relaxed against the bed, before hurrying out the door.

* * *

When Victoria returned with a tray of soup, and a mug of cactus tea - which Felipe had brought with him - Diego was dozing restlessly. Felipe got to his feet and Victoria smiled, resting her hand on his shoulder. 

"I will sit with him. Go stay with Don Alejandro. I put his soup and tea on the bedside table. See if you can get him to take some of it."

The boy nodded mutely and left, quietly shutting the door behind him.

Victoria pulled up a chair and sat beside Diego, unwilling to wake him. She could reheat the soup later if needed. She longed to lay beside him on the bed, comfort him - and take comfort herself - in his embrace. She didn't care about the impropriety of it all. The door was closed and anyone who wanted entrance would knock before entering. But Diego needed to sleep, and she suspected he would not sleep a wink if she were lying beside him.

Besides, this gave her the opportunity to look at - really see - the man lying before her. It was the same face she'd seen every day for years. But she knew now that beneath that calm exterior, there was an unknown passion that burned in his heart - and Victoria loved him for it. Yes, she was upset that he'd chosen to keep this secret from her - and they would have a long discussion about keeping secrets in the future - but she understood his need to not involve anyone else in his deception.

Lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice when his eyes fluttered open and stared at her until she heard her name fall quietly from his lips.

"Diego." Victoria slid off the chair and onto the side of the bed, brushing aside a stray strand of hair that had fallen into his eyes as he slept.

"My father?"

"He's sleeping," Victoria embraced him gently, afraid she would hurt him if she touched his wounds.

But when his arms came around her and crushed her against his bare chest, she melted into his embrace with a soft sigh.

"Thank you," she heard him whisper.

She knew he was still groggy with the lingering effects of the tea she had forced into him, but she didn't care. It felt too good to be in his arms. She lifted her head and caught his eyes, leaning forward and gently brushing her lips against his. When he responded by tightening his arms, she threaded her free hand into his dark hair and deepened the kiss, careful to keep from touching his injured cheek. But as much as she wanted to remain in his arms, comforted by his strength, she knew he needed to eat. Carefully, she slipped out of his embrace and took the bowl off the table.

"You need to keep up your strength." She dipped the spoon into the bowl and held it to his lips.

He wrinkled his nose but opened his mouth to take a bite. "I'm not hungry."

"Yes, well, you can either eat this, or drink your tea on an empty stomach." Victoria indicated the liquid on the table beside her.

Diego wrinkled his nose. He despised that tea. "Uh, that would not be a good idea."

"No, I didn't think so." Victoria took great amusement at his reaction, remembering the day - in Zorro's cave - when he had asked her to drink the very same concoction.

As Victoria was feeding Diego - he didn't need help, but he enjoyed the closeness the task required - Sergeant Mendoza knocked loudly on the door. Victoria pushed the cactus tea into his hand and insisted he drink.

Diego scowled at her but she refused to answer the door until he had taken two large mouthfuls of the foul-tasting liquid.

Victoria smiled triumphantly at him and he instantly knew she was getting back at him for that day in the cave.

"Sergeant!" Diego forced a cheerfulness he didn't truly feel into his voice.

"Don Diego," Mendoza curiously didn't meet Diego's eyes and as Victoria stood to close the door behind the sergeant, Diego favored the man with a concerned look.

"Ignacio?" Diego asked, fearing the alcalde's wounds had been too serious.

Mendoza shifted uncomfortably. "Oh, he is asleep. He was lucky."

Diego nodded. "No vital organs were punctured. The cut was, for all intents and purposes, very superficial. He _was_ very fortunate."

Mendoza glanced at his boots.

Diego exchanged a worried look with Victoria. "But you didn't come to discuss the alcalde."

Victoria sat next to Diego on the bed and slid her hand into his. Her entire posture was one that reminded Diego of a protective mother hen, and he had to stifle a chuckle as his gaze shifted from her to Mendoza.

"What is it?" Diego finally asked after a few uncomfortable moments of silence had passed.

Diego's question prompted a floodgate of words to stream from Mendoza's lips. "Zorro is my friend. He told me when he rescued me from my house. I've never wanted to see him captured. I respect him. I'm keeping the prisoner gagged so he doesn't tell anyone. But I can't starve him. And the alcalde will want -"

Diego held up a silencing hand. "Mendoza, wait. Slow down." Diego shook his head. He was more coherent than when Victoria had first arrived, but he had sipped a bit of his cactus tea since then and he knew that it would soon begin to skew his perception.

Diego extended his hand and bade the disturbed sergeant to sit. "Thank you, Mendoza. For everything."

Mendoza smiled sadly and for the first time since entering the room, met Diego's eyes. "You are my friend, Don Diego. I - I don't want to see anything happen to you."

Diego shook his head and exchanged a longing look with Victoria. "I appreciate everything you are doing, have done, to keep Thackery silent. Do not risk your relationship with the alcalde for me. We can come up with something to explain what happened."

"But - what?"

"I don't know. Give me some time to think." The tea was beginning to affect his ability to think and he was getting tired again. "The alcalde will be indisposed for a few days at least which will give me some time to come up with a plan."

"Us." Victoria squeezed Diego's hand and smiled warmly at him. "It will give _us_ some time."

Diego nodded mutely and Victoria stood, drawing Mendoza to his feet and leading him to the door. "Diego needs some more rest. I'll come get you when he wakes up."

Mendoza smiled widely at Diego, before glancing once more at Victoria and exiting the room.

"How very smooth of you." Diego muttered, leaning his head back against the pillow and closing his eyes.

Victoria shot him a mischievous grin and pushed the mug of tea into his hands. "Drink up."

With one eye open, he glared at her, but he didn't have the strength to resist. It was as if his body knew that the immediate danger had passed and was now shutting down to regain its strength. He lifted the mug to his lips and took another few sips before wrinkling his nose and handing the mug back to Victoria. "That's enough. I'll sleep for hours, whether I want to or not."

"Good." Victoria sat beside him on the bed and brushed her hands through that unruly lock of hair that once again fell over his eyes. "You need the rest."

"What I need and what I want are two completely different things."

Victoria searched his face. His eyes were closed but his arm had snaked around her waist as she sat beside him on the narrow bed. When she leaned close to kiss his uninjured cheek, she whispered, "I already know what you _need_. What do you _want_?"

Diego forced his eyes open with some difficulty but the fiery desire burning within them was unmistakable.

Victoria's hand slid out of his hair to his cheek, encouraging him to answer.

Diego opened his mouth but he couldn't force the words past them. The proper part of him couldn't voice his desires, not now, not when he was in such a weak position.

Victoria knew the war going on within his clouded mind. And she knew she was taking advantage of his weakness in prodding him for an answer. But she wanted to hear from his own lips how much he wanted her. She leaned closer, her breath warm against his cheek. "What do you want?" She could feel a shudder go through him and he shifted uncomfortably in the bed.

"_You_." Diego finally admitted, turning his head to capture her lips in a kiss so passionate it stole away her very breath.

Her fingers sank into his hair and pulled him closer. For a few unrestrained moments, their passion carried them in a direction both of them knew would have to end, and soon.

When his lips fell to her neck, nuzzling and kissing, Victoria's felt as if she would explode. The feel of his mouth and moustache on such sensitive skin had to be the most wonderful feeling in the world. She desperately craved his touch now, wanting him to know that he was hers, and she his, now and forever.

But the tattered shreds of Diego's sanity remained and he pulled away with a low groan. "We must wait. I don't want it to be like this. You deserve so much more than -"

"We _are_ betrothed, Diego, or have you forgotten?" Victoria countered with a slow, saucy smile. She suspected that he couldn't finish what they'd started anyway. She sighed inwardly, surrendering her desire to be closer to him until he got his strength back. Unwilling to completely abandon their intimate connection, she decided to urge him to talk.

Diego shook his head, as much to clear it from the tea-induced fog as to cool the desire rushing through his blood. "No as I recall, you are betrothed to Zorro." When he noticed Victoria's glare, he chuckled softly. He was tiring and he didn't know how much longer he was going to be able to stay awake. Damn the woman for making him drink so much of that tea! "_I _have yet to ask you."

Victoria raised a skeptical eyebrow and Diego took her hand and pressed it gently to his lips. His vision was starting to blur, and he briefly wondered if this was how Victoria remembered the last time he'd asked this question - since she had been the one under the effects of the tea that day.

Quick images of that day flashed through his mind, as he asked, again, "Will you marry me?"

"Yes, Diego," Victoria's voice was small, and he wondered if he was dreaming her answer. "I will."

Her voice seemed so far away now as his eyes fluttered with exhaustion. He knew she noticed and dimly watched, helpless to do more than lay there, as she pulled the thin blanket over him and arranged the pillows behind his head and back. The last thing he remembered as sleep claimed him was the feel of her soft lips on his and her whispers of love.

TBC

WolfDaughter - Well, it has 9 now. My beta is suggesting some lovely things to add. Heh. Oh yes, de Soto finds out in a lovely way. And his reaction is, well, you'll read it eventually.

Beverly - glad you liked this chapter. Yes, holiday events are keeping me from posting as often as I'd like.

Trollie - I didn't get anything from you. Where is more of this story? It is quite good. You should finish it quickly and start posting : ) No, I don't think I will kill anyone in this story. Amazing, hmm? But, who knows, my beta isn't done with it past chapter 5 yet, so some death could still come.

Jkl888 - Oh no, the secret won't remain secret for long. What de Soto does with this information is – well, you'll read it in a few chapters. Can't keep Thackery gagged indefinitely. He does need to eat.

Aurelia30 - yes, yes, twists. I do love them. Mendoza doesn't have the chance to - slip. De Soto finds out before that happens. . .


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

When Diego woke, it was the next morning and he shook his head sharply to get rid of the disoriented feeling. When he attempted to sit, he found his body stiff and unaccommodating. After a few cautious movements to stretch his uncooperative limbs, he swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood.

Glancing down at his appearance, he grinned wryly. He looked around the room for a shirt, but then remembered that his had been cut, and covered in blood. It was likely Victoria had taken it and he would never see it again. Which was just as well; he didn't want to be reminded of yesterday's events.

Diego frowned when he was unable to locate his trousers. Vaguely, he remembered Felipe helping him to remove them. But where were they now? Diego shook his head, wishing he could remember. Victoria might have taken them to clean, but they had been covered in blood as well, likely the stains would not come out.

He checked his wounds and found them to be healing satisfactorily. They were a bit red, especially the one on his cheek, but not dangerously so. Diego paced the room, and considered sticking his head out to see if he could get someone's attention. He wanted to go to his father, but walking around the tavern in his boots and drawers would only give him added attention he did not need.

A soft knock on the door startled Diego and he made for the bed, not wanting to get caught pacing the room in such little clothing.

But Victoria didn't wait for him to invite her in. She simply walked into the room and closed the door behind her, grinning at the large man trying to quickly hide himself beneath the covers.

"Such modesty?" Victoria set the tray on the table and grinned at him. "After last night?"

Diego's brows knitted together as he pulled the coverlet to his waist. "Last night?"

Victoria gasped and stared at him, hurt filling her eyes. "You - you don't remember?"

Diego let his gaze travel the length of her body before settling once again on her face. "No. Victoria. . . I don't. . ." After a moment of silence, he asked, "Tell me we didn't?"

Victoria watched him, an unreadable expression on her face.

Diego stared at her, horrified that he couldn't remember much of the last night. Damn that tea! He was suddenly very sorry he'd ever discovered its medicinal purposes.

Victoria turned away and began arranging the food on the tray.

Diego's heart constricted. What had he done? "Victoria?"

"Yes, Diego?"

He could barely keep his voice steady as he said, "Please tell me nothing happened last night."

"A lot of things happened last night."

Diego closed his eyes but he could hear her moving the plate from one side of the tray to the other clearly annoyed that he didn't remember. He had to make this right. Somehow.

"Victoria?"

"Yes?"

"Come here," he implored softly.

When Victoria looked up at him, the hurt in her eyes nearly tore out his heart. She lifted the plate from its tray but he held up a hand to stop her.

"No, not the food. You." He held out his hand and she stared at it for a few silent moments before taking it and letting him lead her to the bed. "I'm sorry. Please forgive whatever I did last night. I don't remember. The tea - it must have a side-effect I have not yet discovered. I -"

Victoria placed her fingers over his lips to silence him. "I remembered that day in the cave even after I'd had some of that disgusting tea."

Diego shook his head, wondering, then, why his memory was so foggy. "I don't know. Victoria, please forgive -"

"Then you'll just have to ask me again. Properly this time." Her eyes twinkled as she took the keepsake box from the tray and held it out to him.

Diego hesitantly took the box and, with a questioning look at Victoria, opened it. One look inside was all it took for the memories of the previous evening to come back to him in a rush of emotion so strong that he gasped aloud. "Oh, Dios. Victoria." He reached for her hand and brought it to his lips. He wisely didn't voice another excuse, simply held her hand within his much larger one and looked into her eyes. "I will ask you again, and again, if you require it of me."

A small smile spread across Victoria's face. "Ask me as many times as it takes you to remember."

Diego leaned forward, ignoring the pain, and pulled her down to sit beside him on the bed. "Victoria Escalante, I love you. Will you marry me and let me spend my life making everything up to you?"

Victoria tried to wait, tried to make him nervous, but her excitement burst through her eyes and from her lips as she happily exclaimed, "Yes, Diego! I will marry you."

Diego slid the emerald ring onto her finger once again and drew her into his arms, uncaring as to his state of undress.

Victoria rested her cheek against his bare chest, sighing deeply. She remained in that position for a long while, simply enjoying the privacy and the feel of his warm skin beneath her cheek.

* * *

Felipe had brought Diego some extra clothes, and he changed quickly, eager to see how his father had fared through the night. Victoria shot him a teasing look before she left, clearly indicating that she would have much preferred to stay and help him dress. It would take a good long time, Diego decided, before he would get used to Victoria looking at him with more passion and desire than she had _ever_ bestowed upon Zorro.

Now, Diego sat beside his father, watching the older man as he slept. He had checked the dressings on his father's back and was somewhat satisfied that they would heal, even though they would leave nasty scars. The older man's skin was still a bit damp, indicating that he had a slight fever but Diego was confident that the medication the doctor had prescribed along with his own indian remedy, would combat the infection appropriately.

He sat for a long while, guilt at his inability to stop what had happened, warring with the anger that it had happened at all. Despite his father's assurances to the contrary, he still shouldered the blame for everything that had happened.

When a soft knock distracted Diego from his guilty reflections, he stood and moved to the door, hoping his father would not wake. Diego's mood brightened when Victoria greeted him from the other side, she stepped in and gave him a swift kiss in the privacy of the room, before drawing him outside so they could speak without waking his father.

"Mendoza wants to speak with you. He was nervous about interrupting."

Diego nodded, conscious that the taproom downstairs was full of people. He could feel their eyes on him, but when he glanced down, no one was paying any attention to what was going on above them. Diego shook his head and followed Victoria down the stairs, realizing he was imagining things. No one else knew he was Zorro; he knew Mendoza hadn't said a word.

A few people turned to look at him as he passed but just as quickly, they returned to their conversations and Diego disappeared behind the kitchen curtain while Victoria returned to her customers.

"Oh, Don Diego!" Mendoza hastily dropped the tamale he had been enjoying and wiped his hands on a nearby towel. "How are you feeling?" He nervously glanced at Diego's cheek.

"Oh, far better than my father and the alcalde." Diego smiled kindly, remembering that he didn't have to pretend with the Sergeant anymore. The man knew his secret.

"Oh, sí," Mendoza said, glancing at his feet.

"What was it you wanted to speak to me about?" Diego asked after a moment of silence.

"Oh, well," Mendoza began uncomfortably. "Thackery, I can't keep him gagged forever. I have to feed him."

Diego grinned wryly. "Don't starve the man. I think we should just let him say what he wants. You, Victoria, my father and myself were the only witnesses. And if we -" Diego broke off as Victoria slipped into the kitchen and then continued when he knew it was safe to do so. "If we can keep our stories straight, I think the alcalde will believe us over Thackery."

"What story are we going to give him?" Victoria asked, stopping beside Diego and sliding her hand into his.

Diego let his gaze linger on her face for a moment before squeezing her hand.

"Well, since the alcalde was unconscious when the second duel began, we can just say that Zorro dropped in and finished it for me."

"And then left before the lancers burst through the doors," Victoria added with an excited bounce. She pulled her hand out of Diego's as Pilar hurried into the kitchen, carrying a tray full of bowls.

Victoria took them and dropped them into the water heating over the fire pit while Pilar ladled more soup into waiting bowls and returned to the taproom.

"That sounds like a good plan," Mendoza agreed.

"Then go relieve your guilt and feed your prisoner." Diego clasped Mendoza on the shoulder.

"Sí, I feel bad about starving him. But - until we came up with a plan, I didn't want to remove the gag."

"We have one now," Diego forced a smile to his lips. "Don't worry about anything. It will turn out the way it is supposed to."

The moment Mendoza hurried out of the kitchen, Victoria turned toward Diego, an accusatory gleam in her eyes. "You may be able to fool Mendoza, but I know what to look for now - you don't believe it will turn out all right, do you?"

Diego gave her a wry smile. "We will cross that bridge when we come to it. If Ignacio chooses to believe Thackery -"

"He won't." Victoria stepped into his arms and hugged him close. "I am not letting you go so easily."

Diego lifted her chin with his finger and stared into her eyes. The words he'd thought to say to reassure her were lost as she leaned against his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist.

He backed into the doorway to the storage room so they would not be instantly seen by anyone walking into the kitchen. He craved the closeness, but knew that if they were caught, it would raise more questions than they were prepared to answer.

When Victoria's hands snaked around his neck and slid into his hair, he leaned his forehead against hers and sighed.

Diego pressed his lips to her forehead and whispered, "Soon."

But Victoria had other ideas. She pushed him further into the storage room and pressed her body against his.

With a low groan he gathered her into his arms and kissed her hungrily.

Their moment was interrupted as a commotion began in the taproom. Diego reluctantly released his lady pressing one last, lingering kiss to her lips before pushing her out of the storeroom.

She chuckled and gazed back at him before hurrying through the curtain to see what all the excitement was about.

* * *

"How nice of you to finally remove that filthy rag from my mouth," Thackery sneered at Mendoza through his cell bars. "No doubt placed there so I would not reveal Zorro's identity."

"Eat your tamale's, Señor," Mendoza said slowly. "They looked good today. I almost tested them for you to make sure Señorita Escalante didn't poison them."

Thackery glanced down at the fork poised in front of his mouth. "She wouldn't dare."

"Oh, no, probably not." Mendoza shrugged a small smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. "But you never know what a woman threatened with the death of the man she loves will do."

Thackery dropped his fork and pushed the plate as far away from him on the tray as possible. "Get me something else to eat."

"Oh no, Señor," Mendoza smiled politely. "That is what's for breakfast today."

"Then I will starve." Thackery stood and hurled the tray toward the bars.

Mendoza shrugged and turned to walk away.

"Clean that up!" Thackery ordered, as if he were the commandante of the garrison himself.

Mendoza turned slowly, his eyes narrowing. "Maybe you should learn not to dirty your small living quarters. After all, you might be here a while."

"I am an English nobleman! How dare you treat me like this!"

Before Mendoza could answer, another voice, much stronger and more confident came from the direction of the alcalde's office.

"Oh, the alcalde treats everyone in his jail the same. You are not receiving any preferential treatment." Diego de la Vega strode through the door and closed it behind him, smiling as he looked at Thackery's unhappy state.

"What do _you_ want?"

Diego grinned. "Oh, I thought you would want to know that the alcalde will make a full recovery. He's already grumbling about hanging you." Diego cocked his head and glanced sidelong at Mendoza before turning his attention back to Thackery. "I mentioned that a firing squad would be much more painful. After all, the lancers are incredibly poor shots. They could merely wound you so badly you would beg to be put out of your misery."

"He wouldn't dare."

Diego leaned forward and slid his fingers around the bars. "You whipped an upstanding member of this community and you tried to kill the alcalde of this pueblo. Did you expect him to let you walk out without so much as a scratch?"

Thackery glanced down at his own healing cuts and thrust his head into the air confidently. "He will want to hear what I have to say."

"Oh yes, I can't wait to see his reaction when you reveal your news," Diego answered with a confidence he didn't truly feel. It would do no good for Thackery to see how nervous he truly was over this revelation.

Thackery laughed. "It will be _you_ standing in front of a firing squad instead of me!"

"Oh, I doubt that."

Thackery's eyes narrowed.

"You see," Diego leaned against the bars and crossed his arms, oblivious to Mendoza's wide eyed stare. "The alcalde is more likely to believe his own citizens than the ravings of a man bent on providing any name to avoid a death sentence."

Thackery scowled. "What do you want?"

Diego grinned. "I want a great many things. The first of which is for you to leave this pueblo and never to return. But since you chose not to heed Zorro's warning last time, I have no reason to believe you will do so now."

"So you intend to kill me yourself to keep me from revealing your identity?"

"If that were my intent," Diego said with an undertone of disgust, "you would already be dead."

"Coward," Thackery turned to look out the bared window.

Diego said nothing but his lips twisted in a customary self-deprecating smile. Yes, the word had been used to describe him many times. He was used to hearing it now.

Sensing the conversation was at an end, Diego changed the subject as he moved toward the door. "I urge you to eat the meals Victoria provides. She is the best cook in the territory."

Thackery glared at the caballero's back as he walked out of the room, Mendoza at his heels.

TBC

Jkl88 – Yes, I particularly liked writing Victoria's little bit of revenge with the tea:)

Trollie – I'm waiting impatiently for the next chapter . . . :) I wasn't evil in the last chapter, I was nice. But, that will end, don't worry :)

Madamag – Change in de Soto? Of course, but, probably not in the way you anticipate….

Beverly – Thanks for the comments. Glad you're still enjoying this.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Do you really think the alcalde will believe us over him?" Mendoza asked as soon as they reached the office.

"We can only hope," Diego answered with a smile, clasping Mendoza on the shoulder.

"How did you know all of those things you said to him?" Mendoza asked, a frown creasing his brow.

"Oh, I have no doubt that the alcalde will make a full recovery."

"But he wasn't awake when -"

"Er, yes; I may have stretched the truth a bit."

"Oh."

"Thank you, Mendoza. For everything you have done for my family. I understand the risk you are taking by keeping your silence."

"I can hardly believe it," Mendoza blurted without thought. "That he was right in front of us all along -"

"And you now know a secret that could end the lives of a great many friends, please remember that."

Mendoza nodded, closing his mouth. "Not another word. Not even to you."

Diego wrapped his arm around Mendoza's shoulders and led him toward the door. "I'm hungry. How about I coerce Victoria into making your favorite for lunch." _Not that it would take much. A little kiss here, a meaningful look there_. Diego hid a smile as he turned his head to glance at something on the wall.

Mendoza's eyes lit with the very prospect of a personally cooked meal.

As they walked across the plaza, Diego's thoughts turned to the pleasant prospect of "coercing" Victoria. He hid a smile as he recalled how she had pushed him into the storeroom earlier. Yes, pretending to be a friend with the woman he loved, now that she knew his secret, was going to be difficult indeed.

* * *

Diego and Mendoza joined Victoria in the alcalde's room just as he was lamenting his confinement. His speech was not quite coherent, due to the cactus tea and the doctor's medication, but it was quite easy to discern what he was saying even though the slurred words.

Victoria scowled at the alcalde and resisted the urge to throw the plate of food across the room.

"My soup is not _warm_ enough, the bread is too hard, and the tamales are not spicy enough!" Victoria shot Diego an exasperated look as she removed the tray that rested across de Soto's legs.

Diego took the tray from her before she flung its contents all over the groggy alcalde and held her gaze for a lingering moment as de Soto addressed Mendoza.

"Good! There you are!" de Soto's words slurred slightly. "I want preparations made for that Englishman to be hung!"

"Sí, mi alcalde." Mendoza nodded and then cautiously suggested, "or would you like a firing squad instead?"

Diego wrenched his gaze away from Victoria and glanced curiously at Mendoza. Apparently the sergeant had decided to take it upon himself to plant another idea into the alcalde's drugged mind.

"I don't know. Perhaps! I want that man to die in the most excruciatingly painful way possible!" To illustrate his anger, de Soto attempted to wave his arms, succeeding only in sinking further back into the mattress with a loud groan.

"I think it will be a few days before you can issue that order, Alcalde," Diego said, quickly setting the tray on the bedside table and helping the alcalde to get more comfortable.

De Soto stared glassy-eyed at Diego for a moment before craning his neck to address Victoria. "Where is my food?"

Victoria inhaled sharply and prepared a curt response when Diego whirled around and took her hands in his. He brushed his thumbs over the smooth skin, attempting to calm her.

"Victoria and I will go get some more food for you, Alcalde," Diego said, his back to the irritated man lying in the bed.

Victoria shot Diego an annoyed smile, snatched the tray off the table and marched out of the room, Diego at her heels.

They could hear de Soto grumbling even through the closed door as they made their way down the steps.

Once in the kitchen, Victoria hurled the tray into the wash basin and whirled on Diego. "Why did you stop me? He deserved to have that soup shoved up his nose and the tamales -"

"Victoria!" Diego slid his hands around her neck and tilted her head so that she would meet his eyes. "He's groggy from the medication. Remember how it affected me?"

Victoria exhaled sharply, annoyed at being treated like some common servant and even further irritated that Diego seemed to know just what to do to stave off her anger.

"Just make him some more and I'll take it up to him."

Victoria's eyes narrowed and she hurled a sharp, rebellious retort. "He can wait until I'm done with the rest of my customers."

A smile tugged at the corner of Diego's lips as he remembered there being only one or two customers sitting in the taproom when they'd just walked by. Pilar had their needs well in hand. Wisely, Diego decided not to mention this fact but Victoria knew, by the look on his face, what he was going to say.

"Well, he doesn't know how many customers I have right now! He can wait!"

"Yes. You're right, of course. " Diego bent so that she could feel his breath on her cheek. "He can wait until I've had _my_ breakfast." He quickly kissed her cheek.

Victoria leaned against him, her anger evaporating as his steady gaze held her willingly imprisoned. Her voice was a mere whisper as she asked, "What would you like?"

"More than you have time to prepare at this moment." His lips brushed across her mouth and her eyes fluttered closed. "But this will do." He brushed his cheek against hers and then dropped his lips to her neck, depositing light, soft kisses along the smooth column before trailing feather light kisses along her jaw. When at last his mouth met hers, he whispered, "For now."

When they parted, Victoria was breathing heavily, though their lips had barely touched.

Diego inhaled deeply and stepped away, lest someone come in and see them standing in one another's arms. "I also told Mendoza you would make him his favorite -."

Victoria's eyes flashed. "Oh? Did you now? And what makes you think I am taking special orders today?"

Diego shot her a typical Zorro grin and Victoria's heart somersaulted in her chest. He could ask for anything and she would give it - and he knew it.

Glancing quickly at the curtain, Diego swiftly gathered Victoria into his arms and kissed her deeply, his tongue tracing the outline of her lips, requesting, no, demanding entrance.

With a groan, Victoria melted against him, curling her fingers into his dark hair as they kissed for a long, long moment.

"Do it for me?" Diego whispered when they parted, breathless.

"Yes," Victoria breathed, momentarily forgetting the topic of their conversation. She shook her head and playfully batted at his chest as he released her. "You tricked me into agreeing to make him a special meal!"

"And you loved every moment of it," Diego leaned down and brushed his lips against hers before turning on his heel and walking out.

Her eyes followed him as she whispered, "Yes, I did."

* * *

Later that afternoon, as the doctor examined Alejandro's injuries, Diego and Victoria waited impatiently outside for an update. Diego knew that his father still had a slight fever, but he was conscious and more coherent now than he was even that morning.

"He's suddenly developed a twinge of modesty," Diego grumped, crossing his arms and staring at the closed door.

"Or maybe he just wanted a moment alone with the doctor?" Victoria offered, and then admitted with a wry smile and a gentle hand on his arm. "You've been hovering, Diego."

"I want to take him home. I think he will recover quicker in comfortable, familiar surroundings," Diego said as he paced the hallway outside the room.

Victoria nodded, resisting the urge to tease him about her rooms not being comfortable enough, but she knew he was worried about his father's health and didn't feel it was the right time to call him on the unintended insult.

When the doctor opened the door, Diego moved into the room faster than Victoria would have thought possible if she hadn't known he was Zorro.

"Yes, come in."

Diego was pleased to see his father propped up against a multitude of pillows, even though he winced with each small movement. Diego turned to the doctor, asking, "Can I take him home?"

The doctor exchanged a smile with Alejandro, before turning toward Diego. "I think Alejandro is well enough to move back home, yes." He turned to Alejandro then, "I will be by later this evening to check your fever and injuries."

Alejandro nodded as the doctor took his leave and Diego settled into a chair by the bed.

"So tell me what has happened in the last twenty-four hours?" Alejandro said softly, his voice soft. His injuries, coupled with the fever had sapped his strength.

"How about I tell you after we get you home and you have rested?"

Alejandro shifted his gaze to Victoria, who had come to stand beside Diego. "Will you tell me what my son is so reluctant to say?"

Victoria took Alejandro's hands and squeezed them. "Nothing much, truly." She shot Diego a scandalous look. "I wouldn't let him keep anything from you."

Alejandro smiled and squeezed her hands, noticing something beneath his weathered fingers that he had never felt before. He lifted her hand and inhaled sharply when he noticed the gold band adorning her finger.

Alejandro smiled widely, and slid the ring around so that the emerald rested in its proper place. "I see _something_ has happened while I slept."

"Oh, yes. Well -" Victoria stuttered, glancing back to Diego for help.

She wasn't certain how Alejandro would feel about her betrothal to his only son. She had purposely turned the ring so that the gem faced her palm in case anyone else noticed the band and questioned her about it. But she had been careful throughout the day, and she had promised Diego she would remove it until they could convince the pueblo that she had abandoned her wait for Zorro.

"I trust you approve?"

The smile that reached the older man's eyes brightened the entire room as he squeezed Victoria's hand. "I couldn't be happier. I've always thought of you as my daughter. Now you will be!"

Victoria leaned forward and kissed his cheek before turning toward Diego and extending her free hand to him. He took it and squeezed gently. "As soon as our English friend has been dealt with, we can devise a plan to transfer Victoria's affections from Zorro to me."

Alejandro's expression darkened. "What can be done about him? He will tell the alcalde -"

"I am going to offer him an ultimatum." Diego stated. "He can either leave the pueblo with his tail between his legs, or leave the pueblo with his pride intact."

"What are you planning?"

"He came to this pueblo to regain the honor Zorro took from him when he defeated him the last time. I am going to propose that he duel Zorro - and win."

Victoria and Alejandro stared at Diego as if he had lost his mind.

TBC

Smithcrafter – Mendoza is a good boy in this story. He doesn't tell de Soto. Well, he doesn't get a chance to . . . someone else does it first. :) And where is more of your story, hmm? I'm anxiously awaiting the next chapter.

WolfDaughter – Well, you didn't have to wait long! Hopefully you won't figure out before the story is done how he gets out of it. He just might not.

Jkl88 – Yes, I truly loved that image while writing it. Diego in boots and drawers only…happy smile. Next day, is this soon enough? The story is all beta'd now so I can post the next chapters whenever I want.

MadaMaq – Sorry, this chapter is even shorter. But, as you'll see, I ended it at a good place. Well, for me….hehe

Trollie – Oh, he won't just taunt Thackery. He'll do much more, as you will see at the end of this chapter. But, of course, I didn't end this chapter in a way that you will, er, like. Do you have the series yet? I can't wait to hear how you like the series vs the fic!

Beverly – Thanks for the comments. Glad you've found something you like in each chapter. The real fun comes in the last one . . . well, I think so anyway.

For anyone who happens to care, there are 9 chapters and an Epilogue.


	7. Chapter 7

I was feeling kind and decided to post this chapter today. You'll have to wait a few days for the next one :)

**Chapter 7**

"Have you gone mad?" Alejandro finally said after a few moments of stunned silence.

"This is the best way." Diego said, taking momentary offense at his father's lack of faith in his abilities.

"To throw a fight just so this man will not reveal your identity? And do you think he will keep his promise after you have lost the duel?" Alejandro was agitated, and as such was moving around far too much, irritating his still healing wounds.

"If he turns on you, and tells the alcalde with you standing right there, it will be obvious!" Victoria's eyes were wide with fear. "_Diego_ will be nowhere to be found and the alcalde will know." She clutched his hand in desperation, hoping to convince him of another way.

"Then I would be forced to defeat Thackery in front of the entire pueblo. A man like him, who has made his name and reputation by dueling and defeating his opponents, would not let his pride be wounded in such a way again."

"I'm not sure I'm willing to let you take that chance," Alejandro said, his eyes wide.

"There is no other way."

"There is always another way," Alejandro insisted. "You have lived with this burden alone for far too long. We are here for you now. And we will work it out together."

Diego smiled grimly, grateful that he could count on the support of his family. But with that grateful feeling came one of overwhelming dread. And that fear would stay with him until he could guarantee that his family would not be harmed were his secret to be revealed.

* * *

After three days of de Soto's ever so cheerful attitude, not even Diego's calm voice and gentle, teasing touch could calm Victoria's raging temper.

"If he doesn't remove himself from my tavern soon, I will throw him out a window with my bare hands!" Victoria fumed as Diego guided her down the stairs and into the kitchen amidst chuckles from the customers they passed.

"I am _not_ his slave!" Victoria hissed, her fists clenched in frustration.

"Come to the hacienda for lunch. It will do you some good to get away from here for a few hours," Diego said, knowing her fury would not be diffused so easily this time. "And we will have some time alone." He needed to find a way to tell her about his conversation with Thackery, but he didn't want to worry her further.

Victoria stared at him as if trying to decide whether or not to allow him to calm her raging temper.

"I will send Maria to assist Pilar with lunch and dinner," Diego added as more of an incentive to get her to accept his invitation.

A small, calculating smile spread across Victoria's face as her eyes met his.

Diego hadn't expected her to capitulate so quickly and he steeled himself for another angry tirade.

Much to his surprise, it didn't come.

Instead, Diego's eyes searched Victoria's face for some clue as to what had changed. "What is it?" he asked slowly, suddenly afraid of the answer.

Victoria smiled smugly at Diego. "I would like that. I wanted to see how your father was doing today anyway. This will give me the perfect opportunity."

Diego didn't quite believe this sudden change. He knew her too well. She was up to something.

Victoria turned away and removed her apron, draping it across the table. Before she could turn around, Diego's arms snaked around her waist. "And?" he whispered, his breath tickling her ear.

Victoria trembled at his touch and a small, mischievous smile crept across her face. She turned within the circle of his arms and teasingly pressed her lips to his jaw.

"Pilar will take care of the alcalde for me," she whispered before turning out of his arms and favoring him with a wide, triumphant smile.

"God forbid the day I ever cross you." Diego shook his head knowing that Pilar wouldn't stand for the alcalde's demands the way Victoria had for the last few days.

* * *

Diego had put this discussion off long enough. It was time. He needed to do it and get it over with. His father would be none too happy when he learned what had transpired but hopefully, the event would be done and over with before the older man could do or say anything about it.

Diego arranged to see the well-guarded prisoner alone, conscious that de Soto would soon be back on his feet and regaining command of the garrison. With that in mind, he hurried to arrange a meeting with Thackery.

Mendoza set it up without question, even dismissing the lancers stationed within the jail.

When Diego walked into the jail, Thackery stood and sneered at the caballero. "What do you want?"

There was no need to beat around the bush. Diego came right to the point. "To make you an offer."

Thackery bit back a smile. "I'm listening."

"In exchange for your - discretion, where Zorro's identity is concerned, I will ensure that you meet him and - win your duel." Diego's voice was strong, confident. "You can take with you the knowledge, and proof if you so require, that you bested Zorro on the field of honor."

Thackery clenched his fists. "I would rather _kill_ Zorro on a field of battle."

"I can assure you, that will never happen," said Diego with a confidence he knew he shouldn't feel.

"When I tell the alcalde what I know, I think it will."

"Why would the alcalde arrest a man who has saved his life countless times instead of the man who wanted to so quickly and coldly end it?" came the quick retort. This conversation was not going the way Diego wanted.

"Oh, I think he will be so angry at being duped by such an upstanding member of his own community that he will not be able to send you to the gallows quickly enough." Thackery stared at Diego triumphantly.

"And if the alcalde arrests and hangs me, you will forever be known as the man who was bested by some common bandit. How will you regain your honor? I will be dead. And you will have to live with your disgrace." Diego knew he was walking a thin line but he was counting on Thackery's pride not allowing him to turn down his offer.

"I would rather see the alcalde's reaction when I give him my news."

Diego casually shrugged. Outwardly he appeared calm, but inside, his stomach was turning restlessly. "You take the chance that de Soto will not believe you."

"If you were so certain that he will not believe me, you would not be here now."

Diego nodded slowly and moved toward the door. "We will see," he said as he walked out, his heart heavy.

* * *

"Something is bothering you," Victoria observed as they walked arm in arm in the garden.

They had stopped in to see Alejandro, who was recovering more and more every day, before taking advantage of the solitude and fragrant beauty of the de la Vega garden.

"Oh? Why do you say that?" Diego asked, not meeting her eyes.

They stopped in front of a climbing rose bush and Diego snapped off a solitary red rose.

Victoria watched him carefully as he removed the thorns and gently, lovingly, fastened it into her hair.

"I know you better than you think I do," Victoria slid her arm around his and squeezed gently. She could feel the tension in his body, and the air around them sizzled with it. Her heart was suddenly filled with an unidentifiable fear. "Please tell me. Whatever it is, we will deal with it together."

Diego suddenly pulled her into his arms and kissed her with a passion that surprised her. Victoria returned his kiss, her eyes fluttering closed. She wrapped her arms around him, holding him as tightly as she could. Hoping that in her arms he would feel comfortable enough to tell her what was bothering him.

When they parted, his eyes were sad and Victoria's heart sank into her stomach.

"Oh, Diego, please tell me." She reached a hand up and pushed it through his hair.

"These last few days with you have been a dream come true," Diego began and Victoria resisted the urge to remind him that they were going to have a conversation about his keeping secrets one of these days.

Victoria swallowed nervously. "But?"

There was no way to soften the news. "Thackery is going to tell de Soto."

Victoria's eyes widened. "I thought - Your plan - what happened?" She shook her head, annoyed that she could not push out a coherent sentence.

"He decided it would be better to see me hang alongside him than to regain his honor and pride by facing Zorro, knowing that he would win."

Victoria shook her head. "He can't tell the alcalde! Diego, you have to stop him!" Victoria's voice took on a slightly hysterical edge. "I can't lose you. Not now. I won't." Victoria was frustrated by his inaction. "Why won't you do something?"

Diego offered her a strained smile. "As Zorro I have not always obeyed the written law, feeling that to help the people, I needed to be free to work outside of it. I accepted long ago the consequences if I were caught. I cannot silence Thackery just to save myself."

"What about me, or your father, Felipe?" Victoria grasped at anything that might make him change his mind.

Diego pulled her into his arms and embraced her tenderly. "There is a chance Ignacio won't believe him."

"How much of one?" Victoria glanced up at him with a skeptical look.

Diego grinned wryly. "I've perfected the art of acting the indolent, dull caballero. There is a good chance that he will believe whatever we tell him." Diego chuckled. "If he believes that Zorro rescued us, he may even be grateful to the man for saving his life."

"That will be the day," Victoria frowned.

Diego lifted her chin with a long finger. "Don't think any more about it. I will deal with it when it comes. We have our stories straight. Let me take care of the rest." Diego bent and kissed her lightly. "Trust me."

* * *

"Are - are you sure you're well enough to go back to -" Mendoza stuttered.

"Yes! Mendoza!" de Soto winced as he shoved his arm into his shirt and buttoned the front of his coat. "I am eager to see that man hang! The gallows are prepared?"

"Sí, Alcalde!"

"Good. Now I have a few words to say to the Englishman before he hangs."

Mendoza swallowed nervously and followed the alcalde out of his room and down to the jail.

"Ah, I was wondering when I would have the pleasure of seeing your cheerful face again," Thackery mocked as he stood and smiled at de Soto. "I've heard the frantic hammering all day. You must mean to hang me soon."

"How observant."

"The best typically are." Thackery said haughtily.

De Soto wrapped gloved hands around the bars and leaned close. "I will relish stretching your neck until it snaps."

Thackery picked at what was left of his meal. "Oh, I'm sure you won't do that when I tell you that I can give you the name of that masked brigand you've been incapable of catching."

De Soto's eyes narrowed. Mendoza's report claimed that Zorro had been the one to rescue them and his story had been corroborated by Don Alejandro and Don Diego, as well as Señorita Escalante. De Soto cocked his head and regarded Thackery with an amused smirk. "And I suppose you just happened to rip off his mask as he held his blade to your throat, hmm?"

"Oh, there was no mask."

De Soto snorted. "Ah, he swung down from the chandelier unmasked." De Soto shrugged his shoulders with a loud chuckle. "Of course."

"No doubt you remember Diego de la Vega's claim before -" Thackery stared pointedly at de Soto, clearly indicating the wound that had rendered him unconscious. "Oh, that's right. You were already lying motionless on the floor when he revealed to me that he was Zorro."

Ignacio de Soto's laugh echoed off the walls and out into the courtyard. "You couldn't pick a more believable man to accuse of being Zorro? Diego de la Vega is nothing like that masked fiend." He leaned against the bars, wincing at the pain that rushed across his chest. He was tiring already and he knew he needed to rest. "Nice try." As he turned to walk away, Thackery called out to him, halting his steps.

"Of course he's nothing like Zorro. That's why he has been able to fool you for so long. Even you can't be so blind to the truth standing right in front of you."

De Soto's eyes narrowed and he leveled an intense, hate-filled gaze at Thackery. His mind struggled to comprehend the truth of the words. It just wasn't possible. He snorted. "If he _were_ Zorro, which he is _not_, I would end your life before I gave you the pleasure of seeing what I would do to him."

He gave a short little laugh. "You hang at dawn."

* * *

De Soto's strength was fading rapidly, but he was determined to speak with Mendoza and Victoria. Stepping outside of his office, he noticed Esperanza tied at the hitching post outside the tavern – indicating Diego was in town. He motioned to a nearby lancer and asked him to escort the three to his office.

The alcalde moved to his chair and sank into it with a loud sigh. He was exhausted, but he needed to see the reactions on their faces when he told them what Thackery had revealed. Mendoza, especially, would not be able to hide the truth.

_And if de la Vega is Zorro? _De Soto shook his head. _It just wasn't possible. Was it?_

In the few moments he had alone, the alcalde tried to remember a time when Zorro and Diego were in the same place together. Try as he might, he could not place one single instance. De Soto inhaled sharply. It couldn't be true. Weak-willed, indolent Diego de la Vega could not have fooled him for so long. No, there had to be another reason.

_And if there isn't?_

De Soto growled at that unseen little voice.

_What will you do?_

His wounded pride would not permit him to let the man beneath Zorro's mask to go free - whoever he was. Even if that man had saved his life - on multiple occasions.

A brief flash blinded him for a moment and he was suddenly in a different place, a different time. He looked up from where he lay on the floor, staring at the scene unfolding before him. He was unable to move as he heard Diego's voice say, with a surety that was instantly believed, that he was Zorro. Then the vision went dark as consciousness left him. When he forced open his eyes once again, Diego was holding a blade to Thackery's throat.

De Soto gasped as the memory faded. In the few moments of consciousness while he lay on the tavern floor, he had seen everything he needed to hang the real man behind Zorro's mask.

TBC

Jkl88 – Oh, he doesn't win – exactly. . . Zorro's reputation, well….it should be Diego's life you're worried about…..especially when de Soto finds out…..

Trollie – Is this ending better? Heh, I hope not. Re- the series. Ask someone to get it for you for the holiday :)

CW – laugh. Oh no, he gets something far worse…. Well, from my pov anyway

Beverly –. Yes, I wanted to throw in a twist and I think it works quite well.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

De Soto's gaze instantly fell on Diego as he entered the office behind Mendoza and Victoria. As they stopped before his desk, de Soto's gaze didn't waver from Diego's face. Shreds of memory flashed through his mind in quick, short bursts, stealing his very breath.

How could it be? How could this man have fooled him for so very long? But the truth buried within his mind had consented to revealing pieces of itself to him. There was no mistake.

Then Mendoza was speaking. He could hear the sergeant's voice far away, piercing the thin veil of memory that clouded his mind.

"Alcalde?"

De Soto shook his head and inhaled deeply. "Oh, yes."

"Are you feeling all right?" Diego asked, concern lighting his eyes, momentarily distracting de Soto from his intended purpose.

"I am fine," De Soto said a bit gruffly. He turned to Mendoza. "Interesting that Zorro resorted to cutting Thackery. He's never drawn blood before."

"Oh, he didn't _have_ to; he said the cut on his arm was for his—um, for Don Alejandro, and the cut on his chest was for _you_."

De Soto raised a quizzical eyebrow. "Oh really?"

"Yes!" Victoria answered quickly, hoping that de Soto wouldn't recognize Mendoza's near blunder for what it truly was. "He was very upset that you and Don Alejandro were hurt so –"

"Cruely?" Diego finished for her and Victoria nodded gratefully. He fought down the angry tone that threatened to penetrate his every word. "The way he treated you and my father were not the actions of a gentleman, English or otherwise."

"True." De Soto regarded his three guests carefully. Before he examined Mendoza's comment further, he wanted to get to the reason for their visit right now. He was too eager to see their reactions. "The Englishman gave me some very startling news today and I wanted to - share it with you. It is quite - absurd."

Victoria reached behind her and gripped Diego's hand. He squeezed it reassuringly.

"Oh? What news is that?" Diego asked innocently, forcing a blank expression onto his face.

De Soto forced his gaze from Diego and stared at Mendoza. "He seems to think that you, Diego, are Zorro." His eyes shifted briefly to Diego's face.

Mendoza coughed and Victoria laughed. She released Diego's hand and glanced at Diego before turning her full attention to de Soto.

"Alcalde, you must be joking. I think I, of anyone, would know if Diego were Zorro." Victoria hoped her disbelieving tone would be convincing. Her hands trembled, but she clenched them together and forced herself to stand still.

"Oh, that's not possible," was Mendoza's response. "Don Diego was freed by Zorro when he defeated Thackery in the tavern."

"So you've said," De Soto's tone was accusatory as his eyes shifted to each of them.

"You don't seriously believe the words of a man who tried to kill you?" Diego asked. If De Soto did believe Thackery's revelation, he wouldn't be standing here now. And he hadn't noticed any lancers waiting outside to arrest him now.

De Soto leveled a hard gaze at Diego. "I don't know. Should I?"

"Alcalde -"

"Thank you," De Soto dismissed them with a wave of his hand. "I am quite tired. I believe I will take a nap."

Mendoza glanced nervously at Diego and then back at the alcalde. "That's all you wanted, alcalde?"

"Yes," de Soto stood on unsteady legs. His strength was fading fast. "I wanted to see your reaction to my news. That is all."

Diego hurried around the desk and advised de Soto to lean against him. "You don't look well, Ignacio. Let me help you to your room." Diego turned back to Victoria. "Get the alcalde a bowl of his favorite soup? He needs to keep up his strength."

Victoria nodded and hurried out of the office, her hands shaking far more than she wanted to admit.

De Soto allowed Diego to help him to his room, a nervous Mendoza bumbling around trying to lend aid where it wasn't needed.

Once de Soto was comfortable, and Victoria had returned with the soup, he kicked them all out of his room.

Years of training had conditioned him to read much into a man's words or actions - or inaction.

Mendoza was too nervous, Victoria too – giddy, and Diego was too - calm.

After this brief meeting, de Soto now had no doubt that Diego de la Vega was Zorro. The only dilemma he faced now was what to do with this new knowledge.

* * *

His dreams were not pleasant ones and he tossed in his sweat-covered nightshirt, grunting in pain at the sharp movements his body made in its unconscious state.

In his dreams, Ignacio de Soto stood on the edge of a great chasm, looking at himself and his life through a large looking glass.

He was a good man. An honest and fair man. Or - he once had been. When had that changed? When had he become this hated, hateful man who demanded everyone live by his rules or pay the consequences?

He was not a man of privilege. He had had to scrape and work for everything he had achieved in life. He should understand the plight of the poor man. But he didn't. He used and exploited them for his own means, his own gain. A position he had once coveted, had done anything to obtain, had become the greatest source of irritation in his life. He wanted nothing more than to leave this dusty pueblo behind and return to his beloved Madrid.

But it was as if the King had forgotten about the colonies. No aid had come, no new soldiers. Even the pay had stopped. The taxes levied against the people paid the soldiers and bought what was necessary for the pueblo to function. Receiving no aid from Spain had been an incredible strain and forced him to treat the people and situations presented to him in ways that he would not normally have conceived.

De Soto had been abandoned in this dusty, dirty, poor excuse for a pueblo and he despised the thought of never being permitted to return home.

Ignacio's eyes snapped open and he groaned as the pain in his chest slammed into his conscious mind.

Zorro.

There was nothing that he could do about going back to his beloved Madrid, but there was surely something he could do about that bandit. And once Zorro was dealt with, he could concentrate on becoming the kind of leader remembered in all the great texts.

* * *

As de Soto sat in the tavern awaiting his meal to be delivered, Diego stepped over to his table and ask if he could join the officer.

De Soto nodded slowly, indicating the bench across from him.

"I wanted to talk to you about Thackery," Diego said, smiling at Victoria as she deposited a plate and utensils in front of the alcalde.

"Nothing for me, thank you," Diego said before Victoria could ask. She nodded and moved to tend to her other customers, lingering only a second longer than was customary. But de Soto caught the subtle change.

Diego forced himself to focus on the alcalde and not follow Victoria's lovely form as she swept around the tavern.

"What about him?" De Soto asked, dipping his spoon into his soup.

"I think you should let him go."

De Soto paused with the spoon at his lips. "Have you lost your mind?"

Diego wondered if this was an affliction de Soto shared with his father and Victoria. They had asked him the very same thing not too long ago.

"I don't think hanging him is a wise idea."

"And why is that?"

"He is an English-born citizen and as such is entitled-"

"I don't care if he is a relation to the King of England himself," de Soto scowled at Diego. "That man is going to hang."

"I think you should extradite him back to England."

De Soto's eyes narrowed and he tilted his head, giving this idea some consideration.

"You can send an escort with a letter to the King outlining his violent acts toward the people of this pueblo. You can demand monetary compensation in lieu of your bringing this matter before King Ferdinand." Diego leaned forward as he continued. "We both know our countries have been at war for centuries. I'm sure the Prince Regent of England would not want it known that he sent a master swordsman to the Spanish colonies to kill every able-bodied man who could wield a sword."

De Soto took a sip of his soup. That was not the reason for Thackery's return to the pueblo and both men knew it. But De Soto had to admit it was a well thought out and - devious plan. "Why Diego, I didn't think you had a manipulative bone in your body."

Diego smiled at that. "I don't see a peaceful solution otherwise. One where you do not kill Thackery." Diego paused for a moment. "I find murder to be a coward's solution. There _is_ a valid reason for you to execute Thackery but I think it would be far more shameful for a man like him if you to sent him back to England in disgrace."

Another moment of silence passed as de Soto considered Diego's words. "You may be right," De Soto said. "As much as I hate to admit it."

"Demand a tidy sum for your silence on this matter. Once Thackery reaches England's shores, he is no longer your responsibility."

"And you have no concerns over Thackery connecting your name with relation to Zorro?"

Diego chuckled softly. "It matters not. My family has only to deny such claims."

"Hmm," De Soto tugged at his beard and regarded Diego with a curious stare.

Diego, in turn, assumed his most blank expression, hoping that de Soto would not launch any sort of investigation into Thackery's claim. His instincts were already screaming at him. De Soto wasn't truly convinced that Thackery was lying. Yet, if he weren't, why had he not arrested him?

Victoria stopped by the table yet again and asked Diego if he wanted something to eat.

De Soto watched their exchange with a critical eye. While there was no outward change in the way they interacted with one another, de Soto sensed a lingering subtlety in the very air that sizzled when they were together.

When Victoria moved away to attend to another customer, de Soto took a slow sip of his wine. "I will consider this plan of yours, Diego. I would still rather execute him and be done with it."

"The easier path is not always the right one," Diego answered as he stood. "I will leave you to your thoughts, then. I want to get home and see how my father is doing."

"Give him my regards," said de Soto.

* * *

Diego and Alejandro were walking in the garden when de Soto arrived the next day. A servant announced the alcalde's arrival just as Alejandro reached for the gate that led to a private section of the garden.

"Alcalde," Alejandro turned and greeted the man with a genuine smile. "To what do we owe this visit?"

De Soto glanced at the roses each man held and then at the gate on which Alejandro's hand rested. "Have I come at a bad time?"

Alejandro removed his hand and glanced away. This was not something he wanted to share with the alcalde. It was too personal and it was none of de Soto's business. "No."

Diego rested a hand on his father's arm, knowing, understanding, that if things had gone differently, he might have been burying the last of his children in this garden.

"This is an emotional day for our family, Ignacio," Diego said with a hint of irritation in his voice. After a long moment, he added, "Today is the anniversary of my mother's death," knowing that the alcalde would ask. "What is it we can do for you?"

It took the alcalde a moment to gather his thoughts. They were going to visit a family grave. The sadness in Alejandro's eyes was a clear indication as were the roses each man held. Such knowledge only strengthened the alcalde's resolve to say what he had come to say. His guilt over wounding Alejandro and having killed his oldest son warred heavily with the knowledge that he could now destroy this man and his family.

"I have a two-fold reason for coming to see you. First, I thought you would like to know that Thackery is to be transported to San Diego today. I have sent word ahead that he will be arriving and that he is to remain imprisoned there until such time as he can be returned to England."

Diego allowed a small smile to cross his face. "He could be there quite a long time. Ships are not as plentiful as they once were."

De Soto grinned evilly. "Yes. I know."

Diego nodded, understanding. "So you decided to take my –"

"I decided that it was better to send him back to England in disgrace rather than cause an international incident by executing him."

Diego understood the interruption all too clearly. De Soto did not want anyone to realize that he had taken his advice about what to do with his prisoner. "Very wise."

"Yes," de Soto said slowly, suddenly becoming lost in thought.

"You had something else you wished to say?" Alejandro asked, impatient to continue with his task.

"I want to speak with Zorro," de Soto said, his gaze pointedly lingering on Diego. "I have it under good authority that you can get a message to him."

Alejandro's brows knitted together. "Oh? What authority might that be?"

Diego said nothing, simply returned de Soto's gaze with one of his own. He didn't look at his father and the older man didn't look at him.

"Find him, Diego," De Soto was in no mood to play the denial game. "I will be waiting." With that he turned on his heel and strode out of the garden, leaving Diego and Alejandro gazing stupidly after him.

TBC

WolfDaughter – hmm, you might be on to something . . .

Beverly – I was able to delete that second post so don't worry. Surprise you? Really? Well, that's good to know. What did you expect to happen?

Trollie – well, you'll have to wait until the next chapter to find out what de Soto is going to do :)

JKL88 – And how did you expect it to go?

CW – Oh no There are other, much more fun plans in store for Thackery. . .

MadaMaq – After a traumatic experience it can take some time to remember everything that happened. De Soto was awake, and no one knew it, for a few crucial seconds before he passed out. Diego won't intentionally kill anyone . . . its not in him.

Aurelia30 – Oh yes. I have a plan. This story has been done for a few weeks now. I've just been evil in the posting of it. :smiles sweetly:

One more chapter and an epilogue. The torture is almost over :)


	9. Chapter 9

Just the Epilogue left. Thanks for reading and enjoying this far :)

**Chapter 9**

"He knows," Diego said softly as he curled a lock of Victoria's hair around his finger.

They sat on a bench in a secluded section of the de la Vega garden, Victoria resting with her back against his chest. The gravestones of his mother, stillborn sister, and Gilberto rested here, and servants were not permitted to enter this portion of the garden without permission. Diego alone tended this area of the garden and had done so since he had returned from Spain.

Diego knew they would be completely alone. Not even his father ventured out here often. Today was a special day, one observed only yearly. The memory of their losses was still too fresh and Alejandro often shied away from that which caused him such deep heartache. Diego hoped that he would not have to add to those memories with his own death at the alcalde's hands.

"No, don't say that," Victoria finally said and leaned into Diego's embrace, clutching tightly the arms that came around her.

"He came straight to the hacienda and pointedly told my father and I that he wanted to meet with Zorro." He pressed a kiss into her hair and sighed deeply. "I think that was a clear indication."

"Then why didn't he arrest you? Or shoot you?" Victoria asked, glancing uncertainly up at the man she loved. "I guess he believed more of what Thackery said than he let on."

"I don't know. But I need to see him."

"He suspects now. If he sees you in Zorro's costume, he will know." Victoria trailed her fingers along the healing scar on his cheek.

The mark would be a permanent reminder of the true wickedness that could be found in men.

"The mask covers it," Diego answered, taking her hand in his and gently kissing the palm.

"But it doesn't cover your eyes or your voice." Victoria shook her head. "It's so very obvious once you know, Diego."

"Then -"

Victoria turned and leaned into his arms, clutching him tightly. "I don't want you to go."

"We won't be free until I do." Diego tilted her head and brushed his cheek against hers.

Tears formed in Victoria's eyes but he cupped her cheeks and wiped them away before they could fall. When he brushed his lips across hers, she wrapped her arms around his neck and clung desperately to him.

"Stay here," Diego whispered softly. "Wait for me."

One lone tear slipped down her cheek and he gently leaned forward to kiss it away.

"I will always wait for you," Victoria whispered almost desperately.

* * *

Zorro rested his hand on Toronado's flank and stroked it gently. "Time to go, my friend." 

The horse sensed a change in his master and snorted loudly in response.

"You don't think it's a good idea either, hmm?" Zorro ruffled the stallion's mane. "Or have you suddenly decided that it would be wiser to take a woman's advice over mine after all these years?"

Toronado shook his head and snorted.

Diego had brought Victoria into the cave a few days prior and she had spoiled the lonely horse with much needed attention. It was clear Toronado was smitten with his master's lady.

Felipe appeared in the archway and held out Zorro's hat.

Zorro took it with a wry smile. "Take care of him if something should happen to me."

Felipe nodded solemnly.

Zorro pulled the boy into a tight hug and thanked him for his help over the years. It would not be forgotten. In this life or the next.

For his father, he had no words. The distraught look on the older man's face was enough to give Diego pause.

"Father -"

"I don't want you to go, Diego."

"You know I have to do this. Come what may, it must be done."

Alejandro looked away, knowing that his son was right. But he didn't have to admit it. When Diego stepped closer, Alejandro sighed and pulled his son into a tight hug.

Diego's arms gingerly came around his shoulders, conscious of the still healing wounds across his father's back. "Take care of Victoria, Father. Please. If something should happen -"

"It won't," Alejandro interrupted, taking his son's masked face between his hands and placing a reverent kiss on each cheek. "I will see you when you return." He looked around the room and asked, "Where is Victoria?"

"I left her in the garden," Diego said softly, "I wanted her to remember our last moments there if I don't return."

"You will, my son. And then we will have a wedding to plan."

Diego smiled despite the foreboding feeling settling in the pit of his stomach.

And then he was gone, leaving Felipe and Alejandro staring down the passageway, each struggling to keep the tears at bay.

* * *

When Zorro arrived in town, the sun was slowly sinking below the horizon, casting dark shadows on the white adobe walls. He crept silently along the rooftops, his customary way of entering the alcalde's office. 

When he opened the rooftop window, Zorro noticed that the alcalde was quite absorbed in reading a large book, its pages worn and wrinkled. The masked man dropped into the room forcing a customary mocking grin to his lips.

De Soto didn't even look up; he simply turned the page, his eyes scanning the paper.

"Every account of your actions. Every sighting. Every criminal you have brought to justice," de Soto finally said after a few moments of silence. When he glanced up, his eyes were hollow, haunted. He closed the book and rested his hand atop it. "A journal of your exploits, begun by Luis Ramón and completed by me."

"An interesting read, to be certain." Zorro said, wondering how true this accounting could possibly be. He, too, had kept a journal of Zorro's life. It would be intriguing to compare those notes.

"Oh yes." De Soto opened a page near the beginning. "Luis Ramón was a power-hungry man." When he glanced up at Zorro, a small, calculating smile crept across his lips. "Yet every account here speaks to your bravery and assistance in matters not concerning you."

Zorro's brows knitted together in confusion.

"Oh, make no mistake," De Soto noticed the look on Zorro's masked face. "Luis Ramón hated you with every fiber of his being. But I suspect that was because you stood in the way of his ambition."

"Much like I do with you," Zorro observed.

"Yes, indeed." De Soto smirked. "However, there is one fundamental difference between him and myself."

"And what might that be?" Zorro asked, truly curious. This change in de Soto's personality had been swift. He couldn't help but wonder if it were simply a ruse to trap him.

"Should he have learned your identity, he would not have hesitated to end your life."

A tense silence followed. Zorro knew the alcalde would explain in his own time.

"You saved my life a week ago," de Soto admitted, leveling a piercing gaze at his adversary. "And it was not the first time. Regardless of the situation, of how relentlessly I have pursued you over the years, you have never once tried to harm me."

"I do not kill."

"Yes, yes," de Soto dismissed the comment with a wave of his hand. "You're such a - hero."

Zorro smiled at that. "Then why did you ask me here tonight?"

"Oh, to see if you would come," de Soto said with a grin. He stood and walked around his office, brushing his hand across the various surfaces on which Zorro had left his mark over the years. "I must admit, Diego, for all of your intelligence, this is probably one of the more foolish things you have ever done."

Zorro didn't bat an eyelash as de Soto turned his head and grinned before returning to his chair.

"What's the matter? Fox got your tongue?"

Zorro waited, forcing a calm expression onto his face.

"No admission? No denial? Nothing?" De Soto sighed, "You disappoint me."

The words slipped out before Zorro could stop them. "That is a frequent happenstance in my life."

"Did they know?" de Soto asked, leveling his gaze at the masked man. There was no need to ask who _'they'_ meant.

"No."

"Not until last week," de Soto chuckled and shook his head. "Ah, what a shock it must have been for them."

"And for you."

"Oh yes, I've debated for days about what to do with this knowledge. There are so many choices." De Soto's eyes glowed with excitement.

"And you have decided on - ?"

De Soto leaned forward in his chair. "Unmasking you, of course."

Zorro tensed.

"And?"

"I would dearly love to hang you for the trouble you have caused me over the years," de Soto admitted with a disappointed sigh.

"But?"

De Soto brushed his hand over the leather bound book resting on his desk. "In reading and rereading this journal over the last few days, I have come to understand more about myself and more about what drives you to oppose me."

A few moments of silence followed.

"And because of this newfound knowledge, I offer you this." De Soto stood and slowly lifted the loaded pistol from his desk drawer.

Zorro tensed, his hand instantly reaching for his sheathed sword.

"I believe you are intelligent enough to realize that I would not miss from this distance."

Zorro dropped his arms.

"My demands are this: You are to remove that mask, now."

De Soto waited and watched carefully, trying to decide whether he was more excited about seeing the true face of his enemy revealed before him at last or the possibility that the masked man might refuse, and give him a reason to fire his weapon.

Zorro hesitated a moment and then removed the hat and laid it on the desk in front of him. Slowly, his eyes never leaving the alcalde's pistol, his hands came up and untied the mask. Drawing it away from his face, Diego clutched the piece of black silk for a long moment before depositing it on the desk beside the hat.

"And the sword."

"This sword was given to me by my fencing instructor, you may not have it."

De Soto bristled at the refusal.

"Your next demand?" Diego asked, his tone every bit the same as one would expect to hear come from Zorro's lips.

"After you leave here tonight, Zorro will never set foot in this pueblo again."

Diego stared at his old schoolmate.

"Tonight is your last ride. Do what you must, but after you leave here tonight, I will _never _see _Zorro_ again."

Diego opened his mouth to speak but de Soto raised the pistol.

"You know what I could do to those you love."

Diego's eyes narrowed but de Soto continued.

"Marry that woman if she will have you. Settle down and give your father those grandchildren he has incessantly nagged you about over the years. Leave the safety of this pueblo to me."

"Have your men changed in the last week?" Diego said sharply. "Are they capable of keeping bandits out of this pueblo; of keeping the people safe?"

De Soto noticed that Diego wisely didn't mention his own improper governing of the pueblo.

"I believe an encouraging note from Zorro informing them that he is moving on and is entrusting me with the safety of the people will be inspiration enough." De Soto smiled triumphantly.

Diego knew de Soto had him between a rock and a hard place. He could not refuse the alcalde's demands or his family would feel the wrath, which for some reason, de Soto was withholding from himself.

"Why?" Diego needed to know.

De Soto smirked. "You're an intelligent man, de la Vega. I'm sure you've heard the famous phrase 'Keep your friends close and your enemies closer'."

Diego grinned wryly. "Indeed."

"You have saved my life on more than one occasion. My permitting you to live makes us even." de Soto replaced the pistol in the drawer and closed it. "Now go."

Diego raised a skeptical eyebrow and de Soto chuckled.

"Yes, without the mask and hat." de Soto gingerly resumed his seat and turned to the last page in the journal. "They will be my souvenirs."

Diego bristled at the thought of leaving such well-known pieces of Zorro's life behind. He was letting de Soto win. He knew it and de Soto knew it. He briefly considered walking out the front door. But that would give him more attention than he really wanted and instead left the way he had come in, except a bit more cautiously - lest he be seen.

De Soto leaned back in his chair, satisfied that he had finally found a solution to his Zorro problem. And it had come in the nonviolent way that Diego de la Vega so favored. He had never known why, until today. _This_ had been far more satisfying than a hanging.

He smiled at the hat and mask that rested on his desk. Long-hated symbols of the only man to successfully challenge his government. A childish excitement flooded his entire body for a short moment as he realized that even though Zorro still lived, he had truly won.

Upon further reflection, they _both_ had.

Along with this overwhelming feeling of victory, a lingering sadness remained. Guilt over being forced to injure Alejandro in such a brutal way would linger in the alcalde's mind far after the painful wounds had healed. Guilt over causing the death of a woman Alejandro loved weighed heavily on his mind as well. He had killed Alejandro's son, albeit to save Diego –Zorro!- but it had happened. He had been the cause of much pain for the de la Vega family.

What he had done today helped to alleviate that guilt. He would never be friends with Diego de la Vega, but Ignacio felt that he was a better man for not having demanded Diego's life, for settling this dispute as Zorro so often did; without bloodshed.

What the future held was now anyone's best guess, but a weight had been lifted off his shoulders and perhaps by working _with_ the people, instead of against them, they could make the pueblo grow and prosper into the greatness de Soto knew it could be.

Slowly, and with a certain reverence, Ignacio de Soto took the mask and hat off the desk and arranged space on the wall – as a memorial, of sorts – for the masked man who had been a thorn in his side since his arrival in the pueblo. He stepped back to survey his work and slowly poured himself a glass of wine from the decanter sitting on a nearby table.

Raising his glass, he toasted to the memories of a masked man waving from the back of a rearing black stallion, and to their mutual victory.

TBC

Aurelia30 – Of course de Soto is up to something. You'll probably get the Epilogue in a few days as well. So, yes, all before Christmas.

Smithcrafter – yes, I am mean. You're more mean. You actually KILLED Diego!

Jkl88 – And in this chapter you'll see why de Soto wants to see Zorro :)

Madamaq – Oh yes, he's changed – somewhat.

WolfDaughter – oh yes, he has a lot of guilt, over a lot of different things. De Soto's been a bad, bad boy in the years he's been in Los Angeles.

Beverly – Yes, I truly loved what I did with Thackery. So did my beta. Glad you did too! Hopefully, the last chapter will take another twist that the readers don't expect.


	10. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Toronado raced down the dirt-packed road, his rider giving him full rein to run like the phenomenon for which he was named. Dark hair whipped around Diego's face and the black cape flapped around his back like a pair of demonic wings swooping down from the sky.

Even knowing that his life would now forever hang at the alcalde's very whim, the caballero felt a strange sense of freedom spreading through his body. He would never again be able to oppose the alcalde – he hoped there was never an occasion that he would _want_ to – and Zorro had been forbidden to enter the pueblo. But the masked man could patrol the countryside for bandits, so long as he was never seen. He could _still_ protect his people.

Ignacio de Soto had freed him from a web that he had not known how to cut away. Trapped by his own goodness and concern for those less fortunate had prevented him from starting a life with the woman he loved. He could never have given up Zorro, not if there was an innocent who needed help. But de Soto's ultimatum, given as it was, had opened Diego's eyes to the benefits of working _with_ the alcalde - even if the man didn't know it.

Twisting the reins lightly around the saddle horn, Diego raised his arms and let the wind whip around his body. He felt free. For the first time since he'd returned from Spain.

Before he knew it, he was several miles from the pueblo _and_ the hacienda. Taking Toronado's reins, he turned the sweat-soaked stallion back toward home and walked him along the little-known path to the cave.

A snort coming from the passageway alerted the inhabitants that someone was coming.

Victoria paced restlessly, turning toward the sound of the noise with a hopeful look on her face. Felipe was sitting on the stairs, his arms wrapped around his knees, and Alejandro was sitting in the ornate chair behind the desk absently fingering the feathers of the quill that lay in front of him.

Victoria stared at an unmasked Zorro as Toronado came to a stop in his customary spot. When he dismounted, she flung herself into his arms, murmuring thanks to God for keeping him safe. Victoria clutched him tightly, breathing deeply of his intoxicatingly masculine scent.

Felipe and Alejandro stood at the rail behind them, smiling with their own thanks to the Lord for Diego's safe return, and then with laughter as Victoria drew the unmasked man's head down and kissed him deeply.

Alejandro rested a hand on Felipe's shoulder and the younger man nodded to the caballero who would soon be his father. They backed away from the couple embracing in Toronado's stall, knowing that they would hear what had happened eventually. For now, they would have to be patient as Diego and Victoria spent a few private moments in one another's arms.

They would all have the scars to remember their day of imprisonment, some emotional, most physical, but all very, very real. And they would linger far past the time when the events of that day had passed into long forgotten history. But right now, at this moment, they couldn't help but be glad for this unexpected turn of events. The pain had been real, but the joy would last even longer. The past was the past, and their future could now truly begin.

THE END

Jkl88 – Yes, the story was meant to show that they both truly did win – in a roundabout way :) Wedding? Naw, I've done too many of those.

MadaMaq – Diego and de Soto won't be friends for a very long time. De Soto may have let Diego off, but he is still very mad that he was duped for so many years.

Kezya – Nothing big for an Epilogue, really; just a homecoming of sorts. Thanks for reviewing. Glad you liked the story.

Beverly – I rather liked the resolution myself. They both won.

Uhm. What – ahh, a reviewer of so little words. Heh. Glad you liked it.


End file.
